Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by Nadius
Summary: Harry está por empezar 5 en Hogwarts, pero la llegada de misteriosos personajes, revelaciones inesperadas y varios secretos harán de éste un año impredecible... ¡Capítulo 8! ¡Rewiews please!
1. El enigma de la carta

Capítulo 1: El enigma de la carta 

 31 de julio. Esa mañana Harry Potter terminaba de desayunar. El menú había sido _horrible_: jugo de zanahoria con brócoli y rabanitos. Al parecer, la dieta de su primo Dudley no traía mayores consecuencias que un creciente mal humor por parte del chico (si es que a ese ballenato se le podría decir "chico"). Con la mayor rapidez posible, Harry regresó a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, un estridente coro de lechuzas resonó. Él sabía que era su cumpleaños, pero nunca había recibido tal cantidad de cartas. Poco a poco las fue reconociendo a todas. 

 Una era Hedwig, que mostraba orgullosa un gran paquete. Otra revoloteaba como loca por el cuarto, esa era Pigwigeon, la lechuza de Ron. Al lado de Pigwigeon, había una mucho más grande. Cerca de la ventana, había dos provenientes de Hogwarts; Las dos llevaban una carta. Las tres restantes no las conocía, pero se imaginaba quiénes las habían enviado. Finalmente, Harry habló, saliendo de su asombro.

 –Bueno...–Las siete aves le dejaron las cartas y se fueron, pero la última, de color rojizo, hizo una inclinación con sus alas antes de partir. 

 –Qué extraño. ¿No, Hedwig?– preguntó– Su dueño debe ser muy especial. – Hedwig ululó, como diciéndole que abriera las cartas recibidas. Harry tomó el paquete que su lechuza le había traído. Era una carta de Hermione. Harry la leyó con curiosidad.

                  Harry: 

                          ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿A qué no sabes algo? ¡Soy prefecta! La Profesora Mc Gonagall me mandó una lechuza la semana pasada, dándome la noticia. Espero que todo vaya bien con tus tíos. Te mando algo mucho más alegre como regalo. He estado investigando desde que legué a mi casa sobre las nuevas asignaturas que tendremos este año ¡Son muy interesantes!  Espero verte antes del 1 de septiembre. Pero igualmente quiero desearte un muy feliz día. 

                                                       Saludos

                                                                    Hermione

P.D.: ¡No te imaginas las sorpresas que te esperan! 

 –Espero que las nuevas materias no sean también difíciles – dijo Harry– ¿Dónde está el paquete?– preguntó. Hedwig se lo alcanzó; Harry rasgó el papel y se quedó con la boca abierta. 

 Un gran libro, de una cubierta azul lustrosa, candado y dibujos muy extraños, se encontraba bajo el envoltorio negro con estrellas. En la portada tenía escrito su título con grandes letras doradas: "Descubra los secretos de la Magia Antigua". Harry intentó abrirlo, pero era imposible.

 "¿Qué sorpresas más tendré este año?"–Se preguntó. Hermione nunca le mandaba cartas con enigmas, ¿a qué venía esto? Intrigado, Harry abrió la siguiente carta. Era más extraña que la anterior. Estaba escrita con caligrafía esmerada y redondeada, y en el centro de la hoja, un acertijo. Harry lo leyó atónito, en voz alta:

Lejos de ti me crié, sólo conociendo tu nombre,

Sin saber que te tenía detrás del horizonte.

Y aunque no lo sepas aún, ni puedas enterarte;

ya estoy aquí, para cuidarte.

 – ¿Quién será?– se dijo Harry. Jamás había recibido algo parecido. Era una poesía, eso ya lo sabía; pero ninguno de sus amigos tenía ese hábito. Hedwig ululó. Una nota igual a la anterior se le había caído. Era de la misma persona que había escrito la anterior. 

 – ¡Otra más! ¡Esto es inaudito!–dijo Harry– ¿Quién le enviaría tantos acertijos?    

Ella es cual ángel pelirrojo, auxilio peregrino,

Que ayuda al que encuentra en su camino.

Pozo de los desanimados, ella siempre está ahí,

Lista para asistir.

Más nervioso, Tomó la siguiente lechuza. Era de Sirius.

   Querido Harry:  
¡Feliz cumpleaños!¿Cómo te tratan los muggles? Espero que muy bien. Ojalá te guste mi regalo, estoy seguro de que lo necesitas mucho.  
Escríbeme cuando lo necesites,  
SIRIUS.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete que estaba a su lado y, desenvolviéndolo, encontró un reloj nuevo. Inmediatamente se quitó el anterior, el cual lo usaba sólo por costumbre (ya que desde la   
segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos no le funcionaba), y se puso el nuevo.

 –Veamos la siguiente– dijo intrigado. Harry la abrió y dijo – ¡Es de Ron!  

Harry,

                     ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hermione me contó lo de las nuevas asignaturas. ¡Está como loca! Estoy pasando el verano en la casa de la novia de Percy, Penélope Clearweter, porque en mi casa se están haciendo algunas reparaciones. La casa es muy muggle, y todavía no me acostumbré (la semana pasada casi rompí una pieza de cerámica y Percy se enojó muchísimo). También están en la casa los primos muggles de Penélope, son muy amigables. Te mando un pequeño regalito con Pigwigeon.

                                                               Te escribiré pronto,

                                                                                                     Ron.

 Harry no conocía a Penélope personalmente. Cuando estaban en segundo, el basilisco había atacado a Hermione y a ella. Pero no murió porque su amiga le había avisado que éste se les abalanzaba. Tomó el pequeño paquete que venía adjunto a la carta y rompió el envoltorio. Un libro diminuto estaba en su interior. "Equipos de quidditch de América del sur y Asia volumen 1" era su título. Harry decidió que lo leería después.

 Las tres cartas restantes eran de Hagrid, la habitual de Hogwarts, y la última, del Profesor Lupin. Ésta decía casi lo mismo que la de Sirius: que se cuidara, que estuviese siempre alerta y una novedad, que vendrían Aurors al colegio ese año. Lupin fundamentaba que era para proteger Hogwarts, pero no lo engañó; Harry sabía que era para vigilarlo a él, cosa que no le causó gracia.

 En ese mismo momento, la voz de Tío Vernon resonó enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

 –Tú, sal de ahí. ¡AHORA!

 –De acuerdo–respondió Harry.

 –Mañana a la mañana nos iremos a veranear a la isla de Córcega. –Dijo Tío Vernon, escupiéndole en la cara– Pasarás el resto del verano en la casa de la Sra. Figg ¿Entendido, niño?–finalizó.

 –Sí–dijo, con voz inexpresiva–entendí.

 –Eso espero– dijo– La Sra. Figg no sabe absolutamente nada de tu anormalidad y seguirá así mientras te encuentres en su vivienda. ¿Entendido, niño?–volvió a preguntar.

–Sí, de acuerdo.

–Entonces empieza a alistar tus pertenencias ¡YA!

Harry volvió a entrar en su cuarto y empezó a guardar sus regalos de cumpleaños y las cartas. Se acordó de Ron, y decidió escribirle.

                                           Ron:

                                          Pasaré el resto del verano en la casa de mi vecina, la Sra. Figg. Si quieres escribirme estaré ahí.

             Harry

Definitivamente ese no era el día perfecto. Se iría a la casa de la Sra. Figg a la mañana siguiente, Hermione le había regalado un libro imposible de abrir, vendrían Aurors a Hogwarts para protegerlo, tendría nuevas materias, le habían mandado acertijos, y empezaba a sentir un sentimiento indefinido hacia Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron. 

–La cosas no me pueden ir peor– se dijo – pero tengo que estar tranquilo. De lo contrario, ¿cómo descubriré que es lo que me pasa? 

Se sorprendió. Realmente le gustaba Ginny y no se había dado cuenta. Desde que había regresado de Hogwarts había estado soñando con ella. Recordó la vez en que la Profesora Trelawney les habló de los sueños premonitorios: sueños que te decían cosas que pasarían en el futuro. Para comprender su significado había que analizarlos, dado que cada persona los podía tener de formas y sentidos diferentes...

Pero Harry no le creía a la profesora. Menos Ron. Y menos que menos Hermione. Aún así, Harry recordaba con exactitud cuando ella había hecho una predicción verdadera. Y ahora, estar casi desconectado del mundo mágico no era muy agradable. No podía serlo de otra manera: Voldemort había retornado a fines del año escolar; uno de sus vasallos, Colagusano, había matado a Cedric Diggory; y los mortífagos, los oscuros seguidores de Voldemort, habían regresado junto a su señor. Para su mayor inquietud, Dumbledore había recomendado que no trataran cosas muy personales si le escribían, por si los mortífagos llegaban a interceptar las cartas.

Finalmente Harry Potter se quedó dormido. Debía descansar; a partir de mañana la más grande de las aventuras daría comienzo: la restauración de la legendaria _"orden del fénix"_...


	2. Los estudiantes argentinos

Capítulo 2: Los estudiantes argentinos  
  
A las once de la mañana, Harry se despertó. Los nudillos de Tío Vernon golpeaban la puerta, impacientes.   
- ¡Vamos, niño, que no tengo todo el día!- le gritaba, mejor dicho, le ladraba- ¡Qué esperas, muévete!   
El trayecto hasta la casa de la Sra. Figg fue torturante: Tía Petunia, nerviosa; Dudley, horrorizado y Tío Vernon, preocupado.  
-Mira, niño, una sola cosa extraña que hagas o digas y yo te...  
Golpeó la puerta. Una anciana mujer, de cabello canoso y rostro cetrino apareció. Era la Sra. Figg. Ella sonrió al ver a Harry.  
-No se preocupen, lo cuidaré bien- dijo.  
-De acuerdo- dijo Tío Vernon. Y añadió, dirigiéndose a su sobrino-Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones.  
Y se fueron.  
-Harry-le dijo la Sra. Figg- hoy tengo visitas, pero no te preocupes. Puedes ir al jardín. Vamos, entra, chiquito.  
A Harry le sorprendió lo de "chiquito". Pero se asombró más cuando, al entrar en la sala, vio a cuatro personas; un adulto y tres niños. Un de ellos lo saludaba muy alegre. Harry lo observó más detenidamente y se quedó con la boca abierta.  
Era Ron Weasley.  
- ¡Ron! - Dijo, con la voz ahogada por la sorpresa- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?   
-Venir a visitarte ¿Qué más podría hacer?- le dijo una voz desconocida.  
Harry miró a la niña que le había hablado. Cuando la vio, sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Su cabello, cobrizo, no tenía nada que envidiarle al de los Weasleys. Pero lo que más lo ponía así eran sus ojos: iguales a los suyos, de un verde muy brillante, se destacaban sin esfuerzo alguno.  
-Supongo que Ron te habrá hablado de nosotros- le dijo la niña desconocida- Yo soy Evangelina Méndez y él es- dijo, señalando al chico bajito- Alexis Eluqia.  
- ¡Un gustazo en conocerte, Harry!- le dijo Alexis. Y agregó- Los dos somos argentinos.   
-Una pregunta- inquirió Harry- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre si son Muggles?- Ante esto Evangelina saltó.  
-¡RON!- dijo, y su amigo pegó un respingo- ¿¡Le dijiste que somos Muggles!?  
-Estee- respondió Ron-Pero yo le mandé la carta ayer y ustedes...  
- ¡Ah, Ron! -Dijo Evangelina- Me parece que van a tenerte que revisar tu memoria. -Y luego agregó- Está muy dañada.  
-Tranquila, Lucy, -le dijo Alexis- no te vas a enojar por eso ¿o no?  
- ¿Ustedes son magos, Evangelina? -preguntó Harry, saliendo de su asombro.  
-Sí- respondió ella- Y no me llames Evangelina, decime Lucy; que es un apodo más corto.  
- ¿Dónde estudian?- preguntó Ron, a modo de disculpa- Eso no me lo dijeron.  
-Nosotros estudiábamos en el Instituto Argentino de Magia y Ciencias Legendarias- explicó Alexis- Pero este año el director, Mateo Álinez, nos dijo que terminaríamos el curso en Hogwarts.   
- ¿Y no les explicó por qué?-interrogó Harry, curioso.  
-No.  
-Qué enigmático.  
-Disculpen por cambiar de tema, pero- preguntó Harry- ¿quién es la chica que está hablando con la Sra. Figg?   
- Es mi prima, Penélope Clearweter- dijo Lucy.   
- ¿Por qué ella está con la Sra. Figg?- apuntó Harry.  
-Porque tenía que arreglar un "asuntito" con Arabella- contestó Alexis- eso es lo que nos dijo a Lucy y a mí.  
- ¿Arabella? ¿Quién es Arabella?- cuestionó intrigado Ron.  
- ¡Opps!- dijo Lucy- Lo siento Harry, Ron; es súper secreto. Ni yo sé por qué estamos acá, así que debe ser importantísimo.  
- ¡Harry, el almuerzo está listo!- esa era la Sra. Figg- Lucy, Alexis, Ron- ahora fue Penélope- ¡vengan, que tengo para rato!  
-Vamos, que me muero de hambre- dijo Ron.  
- ¿Qué habrá cocinado?- opinó Alexis, relamiéndose por adelantado- porque me muero de hambre.   
-Yo sólo espero que no me indigeste. - Atajó Lucy- No ahora que tengo que encontrarme en excelente estado de salud...  
- ¿Para qué no quieres indigestarte?- preguntó Ron con sarcasmo.  
Habían llegado al comedor. Seis platos estaban perfectamente ubicados en la mesa. Después del almuerzo ellos retomaron la conversación.  
-Entonces, ustedes entrarán este año, ¿no?- decía Ron, tratando de entender.  
-Sí, pero no sabemos a qué casa nos mandarán- apuntó Alexis- ¿Cómo es Hogwarts?  
- ¡Ah! ¡Es maravilloso!- dijo Ron con cierto aire soñador. Acto seguido, él y Harry les contaron todo lo que sabían sobre el colegio: los profesores, las cuatro casas, los alumnos... y los pasadizos secretos.  
-Y el suyo, ¿cómo es?- finalizó Harry. Ellos estaban curiosos por saber algo más del colegio del que venían Lucy y Alexis.  
-El nuestro es un poquito parecido a Hogwarts- dijo Lucy- Tiene túneles escondidos, muchísimos animales mágicos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.  
- Te olvidaste de los animales mágicos. Hay elfos, duendes, hadas, guardianes esmeraldas, hipogrifos, unicornios...  
- ¿Tanto?- objetó Ron- ¿y qué es un guardián esmeralda?  
-Un guardián esmeralda es una variante de ninfa, - explicaba Lucy- pero éste último tiene un instinto protector muy fuerte. En casos extremos puede llegar a dar su vida para defender lo que custodia. Se los utiliza para guardar objetos muy valiosos y...   
-Sí, sí- dijo Ron- ya sé que es, pero no sigas con el resto, por favor.   
-Si no querés que te explique ¿por qué me lo preguntaste?- le respondió la niña muy irritada. Y agregó- pero dejen de interrumpirme ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¿Sabes Lucy?-le dijo Harry- Te pareces mucho a nuestra amiga, Hermione Granger. Eres igualita a ella.  
-Yo nunca podría igualar a esa genia come-libros- respondió Lucy, sorprendida por la comparación. Al oír esto, Ron saltó.  
- ¿La conoces?- le cuestionó.  
- ¡Como no podemos conocerla!- dijo Alexis, feliz de alegría- Cuéntales tú, Lucy.  
-Bueno, resulta que dos años antes de ingresar al otro colegio (o sea, siete años atrás), - contaba la chica- nos mandaron acá en un intercambio escolar entre nuestra escuela y otra de este país. Al llegar nos enviaron al Instituto Hills, donde estudiaba Hermione antes de estar en Hogwarts. Bueno, ella en ese momento era una verdadera devora-libros. -dijo, al ver las caras de los atónitos chicos- Pasamos un sólo curso allí, fue muy duro aprender algo, aunque sabemos muchísimo inglés. Prometimos escribirnos, pero después de dos años le perdimos el rastro; las cartas que le mandábamos nunca llegaron a destino.  
-Bueno, -objetó Harry- eso fue porque ya estaba en Hogwarts. Pero la van a ver ahora ¿saben? Ella está en Gryffindor, con nosotros.   
- ¿Hermilu está con ustedes?- dijo Alexis, sorprendido.  
- ¿Quién es "Hermilu"?- preguntó Ron.  
-Es el sobrenombre que en su momento le pusimos-explicó Lucy- y le gustaba, se los aseguro.  
- ¿Y en qué casa piensan estar?- inquirió Harry. - Hay sólo cuatro...  
-Gryffindor, por supuesto.  
- ¿Por qué?-interrogó Harry.  
-Ay Harry-suspiró Lucy- si hubieras visto todas las cosas que hicimos y las normas que quebrantamos en cuatro años de colegio... ¿O no, Alexis?  
-Nuestros compañeros de curso -comentaba Alexis- nos llamaban "el terror del ala sur". Claro que nunca nos agarraron.  
- ¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Ron.  
- ¡Uf, de todo!- dio Lucy- Nos adentramos en los famosos "lugares prohibidos", descubrimos unos túneles de alrededor de mil años de antigüedad, bah, y muchísimo más...  
- ¡Chicos, vamos!- la voz de Penélope Clearweter los volvió a la realidad. - ¡Vengan, que pueden regresar otro día!  
-Bueno- dijo Lucy, en voz baja, al despedirse- intentaremos venir de nuevo. No tendremos problemas ¿no es cierto, Alexis?  
- ¡Nos vemos!-gritó Harry. Cuando ellos se fueron, el sentimiento de nostalgia regresó con toda su fuerza. Se percató; Evangelina le recordaba mucho a su madre. Aunque él la había visto sólo una vez, se acordaba perfectamente cómo lucía en aquella ocasión. Su nueva amiga era igual a ella. Los mismos ojos, el mismo color de pelo...   
La cena transcurrió con total normalidad. La Sra. Figg le siguió diciendo "chiquito", pero eso no le importaba. En realidad, lo que le importaba en ese instante era los enigmas que había recibido el día anterior. ¿Quién se lo habría mandado? ¿Tendrían éstos un mensaje escondido? No lo sabía. Antes de caer rendido, pensó:"quienquiera que me lo haya enviado, me a causar un dolor de cabeza formidable".   
El sueño que tuvo fue extraño. Una mujer, de voz dulce le decía:"Ella se acerca, no te desesperes, que ya llegará a tu lado. Falta muy poco..." A su lado, una niña lo miraba. En una mano empuñaba una espada y en la otra tenía un enorme libro. Sentía mucha nostalgia, pero no sabía porqué. Un destello de luz verde lo despertó. A la mañana siguiente no lo recordaba más. 


	3. Sally

Muchísimas gracias a la gente que dejó Rewiews. **Romana: si te gustó la relación de Lucy y Alexis con Hermilu, entonces agarrate a la silla con el capítulo 4 (que no tardaré en subir), ya sabrás porque... ^-^**

Capítulo 3: Sally

Un llanto estridente lo despertó. Harry miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de luz.

–Las ocho de la mañana...– gruñó– He dormido demasiado...

Al llegar a la salita de estar el potente llanto se volvió a oír. De repente, la Sra. Figg apareció junto a Harry. Debía venir de la cocina.

– ¿Quién está llorando?–preguntó.

–No lo sé, Sra. Figg– contestó Harry.

– ¿Por qué no abres la puerta y me retiras las botellas de leche?–propuso la anciana– Tibbs tiene mucha hambre.

Resignado, Harry abrió la puerta y casi pegó un grito. Dos ojitos brillantes lo miraban. Era un bebé. Sus pequeñas manitos apretaban una carta. Harry dejó las botellas en su debido lugar y lo llevó adentro. Cuando se lo mostró a la Señora Figg, ésta lo reprendió.

–Chiquito, es una niña. – Harry se sonrojó. Nunca había visto a una beba tan curiosa. Su mirada recorría todo el cuarto, parecía estar muy triste.

–Tenía con ella una carta– dijo, mientras se la entregaba. La mujer la leyó y luego dijo:

–Harry, chiquito, el desayuno está listo. Tengo que hacer unas compras. –y agregó–Por favor, cuida a Sally. Si tiene hambre, dale de la leche que está en la heladera. ¿De acuerdo?

–Entendido– dijo, pero luego preguntó– ¿Quién es Sally?

–Sally, Harry, la bebé. Cuídala, no tardaré mucho.

La Señora Figg cerró la puerta. Se había ido. Una gran duda se le formuló a Harry. ¿Cómo iba a cuidarla? Se suponía que alguien tenía que cambiarle los pañales, darle la mamadera, dormirla y Harry sabía que ese alguien era él. Se le ocurrió una idea: le escribiría a Evangelina para pedirle auxilio. Ella había ayudado en la guardería de sus tíos, así que debía saber mucho sobre el cuidado de los bebés. Cuando terminó la carta, la leyó.                      

_ Lucy,_

_                      Hoy apareció en la puerta de la casa de la Señora Figg una beba llamada Sally. Necesito que me expliques por escrito:_

_1) Cómo cambiarle los pañales._

_2) Cómo dormirla._

_3) Cómo alimentarla.   _

_Sé que estas preguntas te parecerán tontas, pero nunca en la casa de los Dursleys ha habido un bebé que no fuese mi primo Dudley o yo. Contéstame lo antes posible,_

_                                                                             __Harry_

"Supongo que así está bien"–pensó. Hedwig ya estaba a su lado. Al oír el rasgar de la pluma, había disparado junto a su dueño, que lo esperaba.

–Entrégale esto a Evangelina Méndez, la chica que viste ayer. ¿Entendido?

Hedwig emprendió el viaje, sin antes ulularle a Harry, como diciéndole que estuviera tranquilo. Harry la miró por un momento, pero el estridente llanto de Sally lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡La niña debía tener hambre! Buscó frenéticamente en la heladera la leche, y al fin la halló.

Sólo habían pasado quince minutos pero la casa (sin la señora Figg aún) era un desastre: a Sally no le gustó la leche que Harry le había dado. ("Vamos, Sally ¿no tenías hambre"?) Luego la derramó por el suelo, cosa que a Harry le hizo mucha mala sangre. Justo cuando iba a reprenderla, Hedwig entró en el hall y, casi inmediatamente, el timbre sonó. 

– ¿Quién es?– preguntó.

– ¡Nosotros, Harry! ¡Los niñeros a domicilio!– le contestaron. Y el chico les abrió a Lucy y a Alexis. Lucy cargaba un bolso rosa; Alexis, una mochila.

–A ver, Harry ¿Dónde está la niña?– preguntó Lucy.

–En el comedor, no hace falta decírtelo–respondió éste con una leve nota de sarcasmo en la voz.

Cuando Lucy se fue, Harry le hizo una pregunta a Alexis.

–Y Ron, ¿Se quedó en casa?– Alexis rió.

–Percy lo dejó venir– dijo sonriendo el chico– No quiere que estropee su cita con Penélope.

– ¿Cuándo llegará?

–Tal vez dentro de quince minutos–contestó el chico.

– ¿Por?

–Porque tiene que usar el autobús muggle–fue la respuesta de Alexis. En ese momento, la voz de Lucy se escuchó.

–Harry, Alexis, vengan aquí. – los chicos fueron junto a ella.

–Primero: Harry, ¿dónde aprendiste que a los bebés se les da la leche helada?

–Lo siento, Lucy, yo no lo sabía...–respondió Harry tímidamente. La niña siguió con su discurso.

–Segundo: ¿Qué es necesario para cambiarle los pañales (además de gran paciencia)?

–Eeh...–dijo dudando. Alexis levantó la mano.

– ¿Si?–dijo Lucy.

–El talco. –Aquello cada vez se parecía más a una clase en Hogwarts.

– ¿Entendido, Harry?

–Sí, entendí–fue la respuesta.

Después de la mini–clase, los chicos intentaron enseñarle cómo cambiar pañales, pero les faltaba algo MUY importante: el cambiador. En ese momento sonó otra vez el timbre. Harry se ofreció a atender.

– ¿Quién es?–dijo.

– ¿¡Harry!?–Era Ron– ¡Hace diez minutos que los estoy buscando!–Lucy le abrió la puerta al exhausto chico pelirrojo, que acarreaba un bolso azul. En cuanto se repuso, empezó a rezongar.

–La próxima vez denme un mapa. –dijo–No conozco esta zona.

–Bueno, –le contestó Alexis–tú nos dijiste que conocías Londres.

–El Londres mágico, no el muggle–resopló. 

–Vos tenés la culpa...

Lucy y Ron se estaban mostrando los dientes, listos para pelearse de nuevo. Alexis debió darse cuenta, porque intervino lo más rápido posible.

–Ron ¿Trajiste el cambiador?

–Sí aquí lo tienes.

Luego de enseñarle a Harry lo básico, los tres chicos se fueron. El otro se quedó medio pensativo. Desde luego, cuidar a Sally no sería cosa fácil, pero ya sabía como hacerlo.

–"Pronto regresaré a Hogwarts"–pensó–"Para eso sólo faltan tres semanas más." Rendido de cansancio, Harry Potter se dispuso a darle la mamadera al bebé. Después de todo, cuidar a una niña no era tan difícil.

En el próximo capítulo: (con Butter-Fly de Digimon de fondo)

_¿Quién esa extraña mujer? ¿Harry es niñera? ¿Qué es esa extraña charla entre nuestros amigos argentinos? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: Arabella Figg._


	4. Arabella Figg

Capítulo 4: Arabella Figg 

Los últimos días de vacaciones fueron muy intranquilos, ya que Sally crecía con una velocidad alarmante. Sin embargo, eso no lo notó hasta que una mañana, bajando para darle la leche al "bultito chillón", se encontró con una niña con algunos dientes y mucho cabello. ¡Y eso que sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde que había llegado! En ese momento, ella tenía toda la apariencia de una beba de un año. Mientras tanto, la Señora Figg tenía un comportamiento extraño: se levantaba al amanecer y no regresaba hasta pasada la tarde. Si bien ahora tenía a Ron más cerca de él, la falta de noticias de parte de Hermione empeoraba seriamente la situación.

La mañana del lunes fue muy serena. Cumpliendo su extraña costumbre, la Sra. Figg no se hallaba, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Harry. Al llegar a la cocina, la anciana estaba sola preparando el desayuno. ¿Sola dije? No. Sentada en la mesa, había una mujer joven, al lado de Sally. La Señora Figg debió percatarse de su presencia, porque después de un segundo dijo:

– ¡Vaya Harry! Hoy te has despertado temprano. Creo que ya conoces a Arabella. –Señaló a la mujer–Ya sabes, chiquito, mi sobrina.

–Hay, tía– dijo Arabella, sonriendo–Siempre con esa manía ¿verdad? Que yo sepa, ni Harry ni yo somos "_chiquitos_". ¿O sí?

Harry se preguntó porqué Arabella sabía su nombre ¿Acaso era una bruja? Pero su voz dulce lo hizo volver a la realidad.

–Mucho gusto en conocerte, Harry–le dijo ella, mientras le hacía mimos a Sally– La tía me contó que estabas aquí.–Luego añadió, mirándolo a los ojos–Si quieres, después del desayuno podemos dar una vuelta ¿Eh, tía?¿Puede?

–Sí, "_chiquita_", claro que puede.

–No soy "_chiquita_", tía.

En ese momento, Pig entró por la ventana, zumbando. La Sra. Figg estaba paralizada, pero Arabella no se inmutó. Todo lo contrario: la atajó como si aquella fuera la Sintch, y ella, la buscadora de un equipo de Quidditch. Después de la extraña escena se la entregó a Harry, diciendo:

–Parece que tienes correspondencia de tus amigos.

Harry leyó en silencio la carta que resultó ser de Ron. Le decía que esa misma tarde iría con Evangelina y Alexis al Callejón Diagon. También le preguntaba si él podría ir. Resuelto a preguntarle a Arabella (porque no quería decírselo a la Sra. Figg), Harry comió el tocino con tranquilidad. Alrededor de las 9:00 la anciana abandonó el lugar, sin avisarle antes a su sobrina que cuidara especialmente de Sally. Cuando se fue, Arabella rompió el silencio, preguntando.

– ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial, Harry?

–Estee...– ¿cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba pensando eso? Pero decidió no perder más tiempo.

–Quisiera... ir a un lugar– dijo titubeando–Pero no sé si lo conoces.

– ¿Y cómo se llama?–le inquirió, con voz tranquila.

–Se llama... se llama... Callejón...

– ¿El Callejón Diagon?–preguntó– ¿Ahí quieres ir?

– ¿Lo conoces?–Arabella no se enojó por aquella pregunta. 

– ¡Claro que lo conozco! Cuando yo tenía tu edad iba todos los años. Si Harry, soy una bruja, como te habrás dado cuenta.

Harry por un momento recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho a Sirius el año anterior:

_"–...tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo..."_

Cerca del mediodía, ya estaban listos. Arabella plegó el cochecito de Sally, de color rosa pálido y se acercó a la chimenea. Sacó de una bolsita un puñado de una especie de polvillo. Iba a lanzarlo al fuego que había encendido previamente, pero luego preguntó.

– ¿Te importa si usamos los polvos flu, Harry?

–No–respondió éste. La verdad que mucho no le agradaban, pero imaginaba que Arabella sólo conocía esa forma para llegar allí. De modo que le dio la mano, mientras que ella sostenía a la beba con un brazo.

– ¿Te molesta si sostienes el cochecito?

–No, no me molesta.

–Entonces, ¡Vamos!–se metieron adentro de la chimenea encendida, echaron el polvo flu a interior y Arabella gritó.

– ¡Al Callejón Diagon!         

Harry vio una vez más la infinita sucesión de casas, cada una con su respectiva chimenea. No disfrutó el veloz viaje; el desayuno, como tantas otras veces, se le revolvía en el estómago y tenía locos deseos de vomitar. Sally aplaudía, emocionada por la velocidad, si una pizca de miedo. De repente, una manchita verdosa empezó a acercarse más y más. ¡Era el suelo! ¡Estaban llegando a destino! Rápidamente, estiró los pies. ¡Justo a tiempo! Dos segundos más tarde, los tres estaban en El Caldero Chorreante.

Salieron parpadeando al Callejón. Primero fueron a Gringotts, donde Harry sacó un poco de dinero del interior de su cámara acorazada. Luego, mientras se dirigían a la librería Flourish y Blotts se encontraron con Ron, que acababa de comprar los libros que usarían en ese curso. 

– ¿Y Evangelina y Alexis?–le preguntó, una vez que Arabella se fue, dejándolo a cargo de Sally.

–Todavía siguen adentro. Me parece que quieren leerse todos los libros. –Justo después de haber dicho eso, los dos chicos salían contentos, con un bulto de tamaño considerable cada uno.

– ¡Hola Harry!–lo saludó Lucy– Parece que sos niñera a tiempo completo, ¿eh?–dijo en tono burlón, señalando a Sally.   

– ¿Por qué compraron tantos libros?–Preguntó, evitando que le recordaran su "pequeño" deber. 

–Recordá, Harry, que nosotros vinimos de otro país, si te olvidaste; y algunos libros acá no nos servirán de nada. Así que tuvimos que comprar todos los que nos faltaban. Por suerte, son sólo tres– le recordó Alexis.  

El resto del día fue muy agradable. Terminaron merendando en el Caldero Chorreante, junto a Penélope, Arabella y Percy, que se les unieron después. Ellos tres hablaron muy animados sobre unos "asuntos secretos", palabra que irritó a Ron. 

–Pero lo hace a propósito–susurró–Todo lo que quiere es que le preguntemos de qué se trata.  

–Harry, ¿ya te examinaron?–preguntó Lucy.

– ¿Examinarme?

–Sí, eso es por lo de las nuevas materias–Dijo Ron–Si no las pasas con una cierta nota no puedes acceder a ellas.

–"Magia Antigua"–explicó Lucy–es un pequeño grupo de asignaturas. Alquimia, latín y...

–Y adivinación avanzada. –al oír esto, Ron casi pega un grito.

– ¡ADIVINACIÓN AVANZADA!–chilló, horrorizado.

– ¡Ron, por favor, tranquilizate!–le reprendió Lucy– ¿Es que odiás tanto adivinación? Además–agregó, con la intención de calmarlo–para esa materia se necesita un verdadero vidente como profesor ¿entendés?  

–Ah–dijo, mucho más aliviado–Así está mucho mejor.            

Hacia la noche regresaron a la casa de la Sra. Figg. Al parecer, Arabella había arreglado con Penélope ir todos a King's Cross, dado que ella no se conocía muy bien la ciudad.

Opss! Estaba tan concentrada que postergué la misteriosa charlita entre Lucy y Alexis para el próximo capítulo. ¿Ok? ^-^ Bueno, mejor que preparen los ojos, ¡porque el próximo capítulo será ENORME! P.D.: El próximo capítulo está casi listo, así que no tardaré en publicarlo!  Espero sus rewiews, ¡ya saben que adoro recibirlos!


	5. Carta desde Argentina

¡Sí! Por fin llegó el capítulo 5! Me tarde mucho, ¿no? Jijiji...

¡ALELUYA! A la gran J.K. Rowling se le ocurrió terminar de escribir el libro 5!!! (Nadilius llora de la emotion) Buuuuaaaaa tanto tiempo esperando... ¡ahora me tengo que apurar con este fic! Así que me pongo las pilas, y pongo a "HP y orden del fénix" en el primer lugar de "cosas por hacer"! Pondré el capítulo 6 online mañana y el 7 lo voy a terminar... Así que ¡no se asusten por tantos capítulos seguidos! Ah, y ¡MANDEN REWIEWS! Son tan estimulantes como una botella de cerveza de manteca (aunque me parece que no existe).

Capítulo 5: Carta desde Argentina

Aquella mañana de lunes parecía destinada a alegrarles el camino. Harry había pensado eso, pero sus sentimientos se dirigían hacia una sola persona: Ginny. Cuando la vio con Neville en el baile de Navidad se había quedado deslumbrado por lo linda que era en realidad. Ahora todo lo que deseaba era que ella hubiera pasado la examinación, para tenerla a su lado, ya que corrían los rumores de que cuarto y quinto año aprenderían juntos esa materia. Meditando eso, llegó a la cocina. Ahí se encontraban la Señora Figg, Sally y Arabella.

–Hola, Harry, _"chiquito_". El desayuno ya está listo.

–Tía, Harry no es "_chiquito_"–le recordó Arabella.

–Harry, ¿hoy empiezas la escuela?–le dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada elocuente.

–Sí, hoy empiezo otro año escolar.

–A propósito, ¿no ibas al "Centro Juvenil San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables"?

–Sí–respondió Harry, tragándose la rabia que tenía con los Dursleys.

–Si quieres te puedo llevar yo ¿te gusta la idea?–dijo la joven.

–Ay, querida, si tú lo haces me quitarías un peso de encima, hoy tengo mucho que hacer en el trabajo–dijo la Señora Figg. –Además, ni siquiera sé donde queda ese instituto.

–Claro que puedo, tía.

Cerca de las 10:00 Arabella dijo que llevaría a Harry al colegio. Ya en la esquina, se encontraron con Ron y los demás. Percy no estaba allí porque se había ido al trabajo. Evangelina y Alexis (según decía Ron) estaban ansiosos por conocer el castillo íntegramente. Harry supuso que el término _íntegramente_ incluía la idea de romper reglas, cosa que ellos estaban acostumbrados a hacer todos los años.

Lo que ni Harry ni Ron sabían era ellos dos habían tenido una conversación muy acalorada antes de que su amigo pelirrojo despertara. Habían discutido sobre un secreto: un _maravilloso_ secreto del que Harry se enteraría tarde o temprano, el porqué de su llegada al Hogwarts.

–Lucy, no podés ocultárselo más–le reprendía Alexis–. Es esencial que se lo digas.

–No–dijo ella con firmeza– No hasta que sea el momento indicado.

–Pero no sabemos cuando va a suceder el primer hecho, y ya conocés los riesgos...

–Los riesgos son enormes–recitó la chica de memoria–Si no encontramos a los guardianes y a _ella, quién sabe lo que podría llegar a pasar..._

–Pero están en este colegio, ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero no sé dónde –dijo Lucy, preocupada.

–Pero tiene que haber una manera...

–Oralie va a venir sólo cuando sea necesario, Alexis.

–Pero Lucy, ¿realmente creés en esa leyenda?

–Por supuesto que sí, y ella no es una leyenda: es _real_–dijo con severidad–La "Orden del Fénix" la creó, y sabés bien que mi misión es hallar a ella y a los guardianes. 

–Pero no tenemos ni _idea_ de en qué forma se hará presente...

– ¿Tenemos? Vos estás acá porque Dumbledore quería que mi estadía en el colegio pase como una cuestión familiar. ¿Te acordás? La misión es asunto mío, no quiero ponerte en peligro–finalizó Lucy.

***

Al llegar a King's Cross se encontraron con todos los Weasleys faltantes: Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione. Al ver a los gemelos, Percy frunció el entrecejo. En cambio Penélope saludó de forma especialmente cordial a Hermione.

Mientras tanto, Harry conversaba animadamente con Hermione de diversos temas: los Timos, las nuevas asignaturas...

–...Harry, ¿ya te evaluaron?–fue la pregunta de su amiga. Harry se preguntaba qué tendría de importante eso, además de marcarte para cursar una materia.    

– No, no lo hicieron. 

–Qué raro.

–Aún así me vino en la lista el libro de Magia Antigua...

– ¿Lo sabías?–le preguntó ella, asombrada.

– ¿Si sabía qué?

–Si ya sabías que libro tenías que comprar si no te han evaluado aún–le respondió Hermione, con recelo.

–No sé... cuando recibí la carta de todos los años, ya figuraba el nombre en la lista.

– ¿Y el libro?–le preguntó ella– Si figuraba en tu lista significa que debías comprarlo.

–Bueno, tú me lo regalaste ¿no?–repuso Harry.

–Pero ¿qué estas diciendo, Harry? yo no te he regalado ningún libro. –Hermione estaba asombrada. 

La voz de la Arabella los sacó de su animada charla.

– ¡Vamos, Harry, Hermione; el tren está por partir! 

Arrastraron sus baúles hasta el final del tren, dónde Ron ya estaba sentado, junto con Lucy y Alexis. 

Un silbato resonó fuertemente por toda la plataforma. Arabella y Penélope los despidieron alegremente. Cuando ellas se perdieron de vista, al doblar una curva, todos se sentaron en los asientos.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?–les dijo Ron, con suspicacia.

–Estábamos hablando...

–Ron, ¿tú aprobaste la examinación?–le preguntó Hermione, tratando de que no se notara la nota de intriga que tenía.

–No la aprobé–repuso él con decepción–Pero Ginny sí. ¿Y tú, Hermione?

–No, tampoco.

– ¿Harry?–inquirió él, rogando que su amigo la hubiera pasado...

–Supongo que sí. 

–Nosotros ya la teníamos en el otro colegio–dijo Alexis.

– ¡Qué lastima, Hermilu! Si no seríamos más–se lamentó Lucy. 

De inmediato Hermione miró a su costado. Luego pegó un pequeño grito.

– ¿Lucy? ¿Alexis?–musitó– ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

De inmediato ellos le contaron a Hermione todo (o por lo menos, lo que podían decir) relacionado a su llegada. Después de eso Lucy sacó de su baúl un gran libro color azul. Era el mismo que Harry había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños. Lo raro, recordó Harry, era que Hermione no se lo había obsequiado, aunque éste había venido adjuntado a la carta de su amiga. Ahora, él no sabía quién se lo había enviado.

– ¿Qué tiene adentro?–inquirió Ron.

– ¡No me digan que no saben cómo abrirlo!–exclamó Alexis.

–Realmente no he podido–repuso Ginny.

–Yo tampoco–dijo Harry.

–Bueno, sólo tienen que concentrarse y pedirle (mejor dicho, ordenarle) mentalmente al libro que se abra... ¡y listo!

– ¿Nada más?–preguntaron Harry y Ginny a coro.

–No, nada más.

Ellos intentaron una y otra vez. Para sus amigos debía ser muy fácil, puesto que ellos lo habían hecho miles de veces. Igualmente, no tardó mucho tiempo en abrirlo; pero Ginny (sorprendiendo a todos) fue la primera en lograrlo.

– ¡Guau!–dijo Ron– ¿Puedo mirarlo, Ginny?

El ejemplar de Ginny tenía las hojas bastante bien conservadas a pesar de su antigüedad. Majestuosos dibujos de soles, estrellas y lunas estaban esparcidos por toda la superficie. El candado era de color dorado reluciente y en la contratapa había símbolos que ninguno conocía. Pero para Hermione debían tener algún sentido, porque al verlas su rostro adquirió una expresión de concentración extrema.

–Oigan, ¿qué hacen sus padres?–preguntó Ron, cuando se recuperó de su asombro.

–Bueno, –dijo Alexis– mis papás son Muggles. Papi trabaja como canciller en el gobierno local y mamá es cocinera.

–Ah–dijo Harry–entonces viaja constantemente, ¿verdad?

–Ahá–dijo Alexis– Ser canciller no es cosa de risa, papá sale de un aeropuerto y se mete en otro, es muy duro para nosotros. Claro que tiene sus ventajas, sabe cinco idiomas.

– ¿Tanto?–dijo Hermione

–Sí: alemán, francés, inglés, italiano y portugués.

– ¿Y tú, Lucy?–dijo Harry, pero ella no le respondió.   

De repente, unos golpecitos en la ventana los sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Una lechuza de color castaño tirando a rojizo esperaba ansiosa por entrar. Lucy la tomó y le desató la carta de su patita. La leyó en silencio. Luego se la pasó a Alexis, murmurando:

–Parece que finalmente Martín lo ha intentado.

– ¿Quién es Martín?–preguntó Ron.

–Es el fantasma de un chico–explicaba Lucy–que murió cuando una Bludger le dio en la nuca. Cayó de veinte metros. ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando le pasó eso?

–Trece–contestó Alexis.

–Nunca pensé que alguien podía llegar a ser asesinado por una Bludger–comentó Harry.

– ¿Quieren leerla?–preguntó Lucy, agitando el trozo de pergamino.

–Si no te molesta...–dijo Hermione.

Los tres miraron el papel que Alexis les pasó. Tres caligrafías distintas de mezclaban, indicando que tres personas lo habían escrito. (N/A: originalmente las tenía en tres tipos de letras distintos, pero como acá no se iban a notar, los puse así. Ojalá que lo entiendan.)

Queridos Lucy y Alexis:

Acá todo anda muy bien, Martín aprobó el examen de Aritmomancia. El torneo de Quidditch de desarrolla como siempre, los de séptimo (Ala Norte) casi le rompen el brazo a Karina, (le hicieron un Stooging) pero se salvó. Los agresores eran de nuevo Lucas, Pablo y Nicolás. El Superior Juan los castigó. ¡Tienen que recoger madera petrificada del Bosque de Fuego! Por mí hubiera preferido que los torturaran. ¡Con ese asunto no se bromea, Pancho! Espero que para cuando Filiberto esté allí ustedes ya hayan llegado a Hogwarts. Mándenos fotos mágicas del lugar en cuanto puedan (si es que eso está permitido). La semana pasada logramos hablar con el director: si tenemos buenas calificaciones tal vez te visitamos en tu invierno (nuestro verano). Espero que por sus pagos las cosas anden tan fenomenales que por acá.

Hasta la próxima carta,

Pancho, Glinda y Martín 

–Parece que a tus amigos les gusta mantener contacto contigo–dijo Ron.

–Sí, ellos nos escriben una vez al mes.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?–dijo Ginny.

–Sí.

– ¿Qué es el Bosque de Fuego?

–Es uno de los cuatro bosques que rodean el colegio. –Explicó Lucy– Ahí hay animales realmente peligrosos: dragones, mantícoras, duendes...

– ¿Hay escregutos de cola explosiva?–preguntó Harry. 

– ¿Y qué es eso?–dijo Alexis–No me suena conocido...

– ¿Pero fueron?–cuestionó Hermione con tono de reproche.

– ¡Claro!–dijo Lucy–Miles de veces.

– ¿Qué son los Superiores?–dijo Harry.

–Son el equivalente a sus prefectos. Hay dos por cada ala del colegio. Pueden castigar, quitar puntos, detener, y otras cosas más. –dijo Alexis.

–Lucy, ¿Martín está estudiando aún?–preguntó Ginny.

–Sí. –Ella se dirigió a todos– No es obligatorio, pero si un fantasma quiere terminar con sus estudios, puede. Aunque es algo bastante difícil.

***

La tarde pasó como siempre. Jugaron unas partidas de Snap Explosivo y hablaron de Quidditch. Todos comentaban las medidas de seguridad que se habían colocado en torno al colegio. Ginny pensaba que pondrían dragones, Lucy insistía con los guardianes esmeraldas (luego de una breve explicación). Aunque ninguno sabía exactamente que pasaría ese año. Curiosamente, no se encontraron ni a Malfoy ni a sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle en todo el día. Finalmente, el Expreso de Hogwarts terminó por aminorar la marcha. Todos bajaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Cuando apenas habían dado unos pasos una voz conocida los saludó. Era Hagrid.

– ¡Harry, Ron, Hermione! ¿Están bien?

–Sí Hagrid, muy bien–respondió Ron.

– ¡Chicos, nos vemos luego!–dijo Lucy de repente. Y se fue, seguida por Alexis.

– ¿Dónde irá?–preguntó Hermione.

Con la intriga sembrada en sus mentes, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se subieron a un carruaje, deseando llegar al castillo. Harry trataba de no ponerse nervioso. Ginny estaba sentada a su lado, lo cual lo sonrojaba. Cruzaron la cerca que separaba el campo del colegio y sus terrenos, flanqueada por sendas estatuas que representaban la figura de unos cerdos alados. 

La profesora McGonagall los esperaba a la entrada del castillo. A su lado había una criatura pequeña, de ojos diminutos y cabeza mediana, que lo miraba con curiosidad. Harry sabía que eso no era un elfo, pero juzgó inoportuno preguntar, por lo que siguió a los demás hacia el Gran Salón. Caminaron silenciosamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ya había muchos alumnos sentados, conversando animadamente. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan, su mejor amigo miraban con intensa tristeza la mesa. Ellos terminarían Hogwarts ese año, cosa que justificaba su estado de ánimo. Harry recorrió con la vista la mesa de los profesores. Al parecer estaban todos: Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, y (lamentablemente) Snape. Pero había tres, que no podía distinguir bien, que no había visto nunca.

– ¿Quiénes serán?–murmuró–No hay tantas materias, ¿o si?

–Probablemente enseñen algunas de las nuevas. –dijo Hermione.   

En ese momento, las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y la Profesora McGonagall entró, conduciendo a los chicos de primer año. Harry pudo distinguir a Lucy y Alexis entre la multitud. En la fila parecía haber más gente de lo habitual. Parecían nerviosos, pero miraban asombrados el Gran Salón. La profesora colocó sobre un taburete un sombrero ajado, sucio y remendado: el Sombrero Seleccionador; que en vida le había pertenecido a Godric Gryffindor, uno de los cuatro fundadores del colegio, y creador de la casa a la que Harry, Hermione y todos los Weasley pertenecían. Cuando éste fue puesto en el taburete, se abrió una costura parecida a una boca, y el sombrero empezó a cantar.

Más de mil años tengo, aunque no lo aparente

Y es que la magia que contengo es demasiado fuerte.

Testigo he sido de miles de historias,

Mentes y personas aún me conmemoran.

Hoy de cuatro individuos hablaré

Que nunca quedarán en el ayer.

Helga Hufflepuff, la flor del campo

Apreciaba el esfuerzo y el trabajo.

Godric Gryffindor, joven aventurero,

Era un imán para los enredos.

Salazar Slytherin, siempre misterioso,

Miraba a sus alumnos orgulloso.

Y Rowena Ravenclaw, la niña aplicada,

Hablaba del firmamento con voz embelesada.

Sólo debes de probarme, nada más,

Y te diré a quien de ellos te parecerás.

Mirando tu mente me enteraré

A que casa debes pertenecer.

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos. La profesora McGonagall se apresuró a desenrollar un gran pergamino.

–Cuando escuchen su nombre, vendrán hacia aquí a sentarse en el taburete y se colocarán el sombrero–explicó a los chicos de primer año que estaban atrás de ella–no se pararán hasta que éste diga el nombre de la casa que formarán parte. Luego, se sentarán en la mesa que les corresponda. ¡Aklen, Caroline!

– ¡Slytherin!

La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos. Harry vio a Malfoy, que parecía haber llegado recién, vitoreando a Caroline Aklen cuando se sentó. 

– ¡Avet, Fhilip!

– ¡Ravenclaw!          

– ¡Beclit, Sally!

– ¡Gryffindor!           

– ¡Blliet, Daniel!

– ¡Hufflepuff!

– ¡Bruccielli, Marco!

– ¡Ravenclaw!

– ¡Bones, Emeric!

– ¡Ravenclaw!

– ¡Cronowell, Marie!

– ¡Hufflepuff!

– ¡Cassy, Arwen!

– ¡Slytherin!

– ¡Devinen, Robert!

– ¡Slytherin!

– ¡Difgot, Alison!

– ¡Ravenclaw!

– ¡Dustint, Leander!

– ¡Hufflepuff!

– ¡Eluqia, Alexis!

Harry miró a Alexis, que temblaba completamente, acercarse al taburete. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el sobrero gritó:

¡Gryffindor!

Harry, Ron y Hermione aplaudieron a rabiar a Alexis. Se sentó al lado de Harry, que le había guardado un asiento también para Lucy.

–Nervioso, ¿no?–le dijo Ron.

–Casi me desmayo por la ansiedad–le contestó–. Espero que Lucy venga acá.

La ceremonia transcurrió con tranquilidad. Chicos y chicas pasaron ante el sombrero para ser seleccionados.

– ¡Malfoy, Sonia!

Cuando la profesora McGonagall dijo eso, los murmullos se expandieron como una enfermedad contagiosa. Ron, por su parte, hizo una mueca de asco; al ver aquello, Hermione le dio un pisotón. 

– ¿Por qué ponés esa cara, Ron?–dijo Alexis, intrigado.

–Aquella niña debe ser pariente de Malfoy–explicó Harry.

– ¿Y quién es ese tal Malfoy?–inquirió Alexis. Nadie le contestó.

– ¡Qué lástima!–dijo Ron–Creí que no había alcanzado el tren.

Alexis miró a Draco y luego a Sonia. No eran nada parecidos entre ellos dos. Sonia Malfoy tenía el mismo color de cabello que el Slytherin, pero ahí se acababa la similitud. Sus ojos no eran ni grises ni fríos, eran azules; su rostro, bondadoso; y ningún rastro despectivo o de odio. Ella se acercó al taburete, se colocó el Sombrero y esperó. Inmediatamente éste dio un veredicto que ninguno hubiera esperado.      

– ¡Ravenclaw!

– ¡Melikrov, Arthur!

– ¡Gryffindor!

Todos los Gryffindors vitorearon a Arthur Melikrov, que ocupó un asiento cercano al de Hermione. 

– ¡La siguiente es Lucy!–dijo Alexis–Por favor, que esté con nosotros.

– ¡Méndez, Evangelina! 

–Por favor…–repitió Alexis.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. El sombrero inmediatamente gritó:

– ¡Gryffindor!

– ¡Bravo, Lucy!–gritó Alexis, rebosante de felicidad.

–Gracias–dijo ella. – Me alegro de que estemos todos juntos en esta casa.

Finalmente, con Wellington, Conrad (Slytherin) la ceremonia de selección dio fin. La profesora McGonagall se llevó el sombrero. El Profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, bastante más serio de lo habitual, pero esperanzado al verlos allí.

–Bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar. Es mi deber dar algunos anuncios. Por lo tanto, les ruego que me presten su atención.

Este año, ningún alumno podrá salir del castillo a partir de las ocho de la tarde en adelante, salvo en los horarios correspondientes a Astronomía. Debido a los acontecimientos de público conocimiento, este año vendrán Aurors a custodiar todos los accesos al colegio. Nadie saldrá a los terrenos fuera de los recreos, excepto los alumnos que asistan a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o cualquier materia que implique estar al aire libre.

Harry imaginó que se refería a Voldemort, que en el curso anterior había retornado.

–Como todos saben, el Bosque que rodea el colegio está terminantemente prohibido, como también Hogsmeade para 1er y 2do año y chicos sin autorización.

Cambiando de tema, en este curso se reanuda el campeonato de Quidditch. Agregando que el equipo ganador podrá ver las finales del Mundial Juvenil, que tendrá lugar este verano.

Mucho revuelo siguió a ese anuncio. Harry estaba emocionado. El Mundial Juvenil de Quidditch era torneo en el cual participaban las selecciones todo el mundo, cuyos jugadores generalmente eran muy jóvenes. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron un poco, el Profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar. 

–Por último, me alegra anunciarles la llegada de una nuevas profesora–todos el mundo se quedó mudo–La señorita Sophie Dainiwano, para Magia Antigua. Respecto a Defensa Contra las Ates Oscuras, el nuevo titular llegará (por motivos personales) mañana por la mañana. También quiero presentarles a dos alumnos nuevos, que nos acompañarán durante un tiempo: la señorita Evangelina Méndez y el señor Alexis Euquia, ambos procedentes de Argentina. Bueno, me parece haber dicho todo lo necesario: ¡A comer, chicos!

Las fuentes y bandejas se llenaron de comida. Todos empezaron a comer. Mientras tanto, Harry, Ron, Lucy, Alexis y Hermione conversaban animadamente. 

–No puedo creer es que tengamos alguien como Dainiwano en el colegio…

– ¿Qué tiene ella de importante?–preguntó Hermione

–Hermilu, Sophie Dainiwano es una de las mejores hechiceras en Magia Antigua. –dijo Lucy, que no podía ocultar su emoción.

–Ahá, y no tiene más de treinta años–agregó Alexis, con la boca llena, pues había empezado a probar algo. –Realmente este año será interesante…

– ¡Sí!–dijo Lucy– Dicen que es candidata a formar parte del Consejo de Oriente.

– ¿De veras?– dijo Hermione.

–En serio, "Hermilu"–le confirmó Alexis.

–Wow!–Dijo Ron. – ¿No se percataron de algo?

– ¿De qué?–dijo Alexis.

– ¡De que no tenemos Adivinación Avanzada!

– Qué lástima...–se lamentó Lucy.

– ¿Por qué _lástima?–dijo Harry. –Yo no quiero que me predigan la muerte con más frecuencia..._

– ¿La de Adivinación te hace eso?–le contestó Alexis.

Mientras tanto, los otros Gryffindors acribillaban a Arthur Melikrov con preguntas.

–Arthur, ¿De dónde vienes?

– ¿Tienes hermanos?

– ¿Y dónde estudiabas?

Sorpresivamente, se pudo escuchar una de las tantas preguntas que Arthur contestaba.

– ¿Cómo _llegaste aquí?_

–...Es algo vergonzoso...No me enteré jamás que tenía poderes mágicos, porque yo iba a un internado _Muggle_...

En ese momento, las velas se apagaron, todos enmudecieron y el Gran Salón se desvaneció, dejando sumido en la más profunda oscuridad a todo el colegio. Todos los alumnos habían desaparecido.

Yen el próximo capítulo...

_Una oscuridad profunda se ha cernido sobre el colegio. Pero... ¿porqué sólo Harry, Lucy, Alexis y Ginny se pueden ver a sí mismos? Será misión de los estudiantes extranjeros resolver este problema con su magia avanzada. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como se estaba esperado... _


	6. Elementos principales y ocultos

Los estoy matando a capítulos, ¿verdad? Jiji... ^-^ Dos días después de lo prometido, pero ¡al fin llegó! Mientras esperamos el libro 5 de K.J. (la mami de Harry y cía), les dejo algo para pasar un buen rato (sí, un BUEN rato, este chapter es largo...): el... Capítulo 6: Elementos principales y ocultos 

– ¿¡Qué es esto!?– Dijo Ginny, que al parecer estaba horrorizada.

–Ya lo veremos–dijo Harry– ¡_Lumos_!–Harry intentó realizar el hechizo, pero no podía.

– ¡No funciona mi varita!–chilló Ginny, a lo lejos.

– ¡La mía tampoco!–dijo Harry.

– ¡Quédense los dos en un mismo lugar, que vamos para allá!–se oyó decir a Lucy. Inmediatamente, un pequeño puñado de fuego apareció en sus manos. Ahora había luz, lo suficiente como para iluminar sus caras.

Un poco cohibido, Harry fue hacia Ginny, quien se sorprendió de tenerlo a su lado. De repente, del suelo brotó algo parecido a manos hechas de la misma oscuridad que los envolvía. Intentaron arremeter contra Ginny, pero Harry (sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía) abrazó a la chica para protegerla, ganándose así una herida en el brazo, probablemente provocada por esas cosas. A continuación, unas lenguas de fuego perforaron a aquellas "manos", salvando a los dos jóvenes de ser atacados nuevamente.     

– ¡Acá están, Alexis!–gritó Lucy. Al instante, ellos estaban reunidos. Cerca, muy cerca de ellos, un ave revoloteaba.

–La magia ordinaria no sirve acá–dijo Alexis–Intentamos hacer varios encantamientos, pero ninguno funcionó.

–Yo también probé–dijo Harry. Mientras éste hablaba, el ave voló hacia Harry, el cual reconoció al pájaro.

–Hola, Fawkes–dijo. 

– ¿Lo conocés, Harry?–inquirió Alexis.

–Sí, es el fénix de Dumbledore–contestó Harry.

– ¡Oh!–exclamó Lucy–Entonces será mejor que regreses con tu dueño. Si lo ves, dile que necesitamos su ayuda, ¿Entendido?

Y se fue.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?–preguntó Alexis.

–Porque es la verdad–le reprendió Lucy–Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo aguantemos así...

– ¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que esto sea?–dijo Ginny.

–Supongo–explicó Lucy–que debe ser algún tipo de barrera hecha con Magia Antigua, dado el hecho de que la magia ordinaria no funcione...

–Entonces debe haber una salida–arriesgó Harry, que no entendía ni pío.

–Eso hay que intentarlo–opinó Alexis.

–Sí, pero ¿qué encantamiento sería útil para esto...?

–Dijiste que esto había sido formado por Magia Antigua. Y que la magia ordinaria _no funcionaba_ –le recordó Ginny.

–Ginny, me refería a un encantamiento de Magia Antigua.

–Ah.

Lucy parecía estar estrujándose el cerebro. Alexis también, pero mucho menos. El chico se pasaba las manos por el cabello, despeinándoselo bastante. De repente, cuando Ginny y Harry empezaban a perder las esperanzas, Alexis soltó un suspiro, resignado.

– ¡Estamos más perdidos que turco en la neblina!

– ¡Eso es, Alexis!– Dijo Lucy. Y parándose de dónde estaba sentada, extendió la mano derecha, y gritó:

– _Kaze_!__

Una brisita agitó levemente sus cabellos, además de apagar el puñado de fuego que los iluminaba.

– No es muy útil, ¿verdad?–dijo Ginny.

–Te lo dije miles de veces, Lucy: _no te fíes de lo que diga_. –Murmuró Alexis.

– ¡A buena hora me lo recordás!– Respondió.

–Bueno, creo que deberíamos encender la flama, ¿de acuerdo?–dijo Alexis, intentando calmar a su amiga.

–Dale–contestó Lucy.

Los dos se pusieron frente a frente. Alexis extendió la mano como lo había hecho Lucy.

–Intentalo. No será difícil–dijo Lucy.

Con su mano extendida, murmuró un "_Honou__!" bastante seguro, y como pasó con Lucy, una llamita minúscula se encendió en la palma de su mano._

– ¡Excelente, Alexis!–chilló Lucy. –Bien, ahora yo diré el hechizo. – Movió el dedo índice de tal manera que los dos puñados de fuego estuvieran señalados. Luego murmuró algo. Al instante, las dos flamas se unieron, y una mucha mayor salió; iluminando por completo a todos, incluyendo a Ginny y Harry, que miraban la escena perplejos.

– ¡Miren, ya se ve el techo!–gritó Ginny.

Era cierto. El techo que hasta segundos antes había sido oscuridad infinita, ahora empezaba a hacerse visible. Cuando la oscuridad se desvaneció completamente, Harry pegó un grito ahogado. Estaban ahora en una mazmorra. Más exactamente, en el aula de Pociones, donde habitualmente se encontraba Severus Snape, el profesor titular de esa materia.

– ¡Oh, no!–gimió Ginny, visiblemente horrorizada.

– ¿Dónde estamos?–inquirió Lucy.

–Es­­tamos en una mazmorra–respondió Harry, con la voz quebrada. –Mejor dicho, en el aula de Pociones...

–Si Snape nos ve, nos mata–murmuró Ginny.

 Harry vio a un chico acercarse hacia ellos. Era raro, sin embargo, encontrar a alguien en esos momentos, cuando se suponía que todos los alumnos debían estar en el Gran Salón comiendo.­ El chico penetró en el corredor, pero Lucy fue rápida.

–Disculpa, ¿no sabés dónde está el Gran Salón? Nos perdimos.

–Sí, claro ¿Pueden seguirme?–dijo, observando la pierna de Harry, que tenía una herida. 

–Claro.

– ¿Qué se suponen que estaban haciendo?–les preguntó– ¿Y en que casa están?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?–le dijo Ginny.

–Porque con las cosas que están pasando últimamente... Hoy atacaron a otro chico más, ¿saben?

– ¿Cómo fue?–inquirió Harry. Tenía la impresión de que habían retrocedido en el tiempo, y ahora, cuando el chico mencionó "Hoy atacaron a otro chico más" sintió que no habían caído en buen momento.

–Lo encontraron en la biblioteca, petrificado. Al parecer era un Gryffindor. Dicen que fue el monstruo de Slytherin. Pero les aseguro algo: esa cosa debe ser bastante poderosa, sino no hubiera atacado a treinta chicos y seguir vivito y coleando. 

La suposición de Harry era correcta. Y por la cara de Ginny, las cosas no iban peor. Habían caído con la Cámara de los Secretos abierta. Ahora Harry deseaba que aquel chico, alto, de pelo negro no fuera Tom Riddle.

–Aquí los dejo–dijo el joven–El Gran Salón.

–Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?–inquirió Lucy. "Al parecer ella me ha leído el pensamiento"pensó Harry.

–Gilbert Fletcher, prefecto de Ravenclaw a su servicio. Disculpen, tengo que hacer mi ronda nocturna...

Cuando el muchacho se fue, los cuatro se escondieron en un corredor vacío. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

–Hemos caído en mal momento–les anunció–Al parecer, cuando realizaron el hechizo aumentador, algo o alguien nos llevó cincuenta años en el pasado. –luego les contó todo lo relacionado con la Cámara de los secretos.

–Toda tu teoría está bien pero, Harry, ¿Cómo vamos a regresar al presente? Mira que nunca hemos visto los "Encantamientos avanzados"... 

–La única manera–dijo Alexis, muy nervioso–sería robar un Giratiempo o algo semejante.

–Cambiando de tema, –dijo Harry–Ginny, ¿me podrías soltar el brazo?

– ¿Qué? ¡Ah sí, claro!–dijo ella. Visiblemente sonrojada, le quitó sus suaves manos de encima.

–Chicos, ¿por casualidad saben quién era Gilbert Fletcher?–dijo Lucy, sacando a Harry de una fantasía sobre Ginny y viceversa.

–No tengo ni idea–contestó Ginny.

–Ni yo–respondió Harry.

–Bueno, ¡vamos a la biblioteca!–sugirió Alexis.

– ¿No sería mejor ir a la entrada de la Cámara y delatar a Riddle?–dijo Harry en voz baja.

– ¡No!–le contestó Lucy, en un tono que le recordó a Hermione en tercero; cuando lo reprimió mientras intentaban liberar a Buckbeak, el hipogrifo, y a Sirius– ¡Esto es como si tuviéramos un Giratiempo! ¡Podemos causar una catástrofe!

Al doblar una esquina, se encontraron con la persona que en ese momento tenían menos ganas de hallar: Tom Marlvolo Riddle, el heredero de Slytherin. (N/A: para los que tienen el libro 2 de editorial Salamandra, el segundo nombre es Sorvolo)

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?–les preguntó. Sus ojos se fijaron en Ginny, pero luego se clavaron en Harry. Todo pudiera haber ido bien, pero el volvió a hablar. Al hacerlo, los dejó perplejos. 

–Vuelvan a su sala común. –Y luego agregó con desprecio–Tal vez prefieran estar en sus camitas muertos de miedo, a que el Heredero de Slytherin los atrape... ¡Miren que está suelto! Les aseguro que destruirá a todos los sangre sucia que infectan este colegio.

–No lo creo así, Riddle–le contestó Lucy con frialdad.

– ¡Furunculus!

Al parecer, Riddle había disparado un maleficio. Iba derecho hacia Ginny, pero Harry la salvó justo a tiempo. Él y Alexis estaban bien, pero ahora le daría a Lucy. Harry cerró los ojos, no quería verla así...

Pero el impacto esperado no llegó. El chico se obligó a mirar en dirección a su amiga, y se quedó si habla.

Lucy había detenido el maleficio con la varita y finalmente, luego de unos segundos de suspensión, logró desviarlo hacia un costado. 

– ¡Váyanse de aquí!–les chilló. Todos obedecieron de forma instantánea. A continuación, blandió la varita mágica ante su rival. Les llegó el sonido de su voz lanzando unos conjuros.

– ¡Obliviate! ¡Desmaius!

Dos segundos más tarde, ella apareció. Jadeante, pero bien, sin marca de maleficio alguno.

– ¿Qué le hiciste?–preguntó Ginny.

–Sólo le borré la memoria. –le respondió Lucy, con naturalidad.

–Bueno, ya nos hemos metido en serios líos–dijo Alexis con voz cortante–. A la biblioteca, ahora. Hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos.

Avanzaron unos pasos, y el chico tropezó.

– ¡Aww!

– ¡Ja! ¿Cómo era eso de "mantener los ojos bien abiertos"?

–Ya me las vas a pagar...–gruñó Alexis.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?–le dijo Harry.

–Sí, sino hubiera sido por eso...–contestó, señalando una madera.

– ¡Miren, un corredor!–murmuró Ginny. Sin dudarlo un segundo, todos entraron en él. Cuando el último pasó, se quedaron a oscuras.

–No de nuevo...–musitó Lucy.

–Déjenme a mí–dijo la voz de Harry– ¡Lumos! 

Una lucecita se encendió. Inmediatamente, una sala con aspecto de tener muchos años se dejó ver. 

Tenía toda la apariencia de un despacho, pero no éste no debía ser para una persona. Cuatro mullidos sillones, cada uno de un color distinto, estaban acomodados en torno a una mesa redonda. La sala estaba decorada de forma bastante extraña. Detrás de cada butaca, la decoración era distinta. Si bien había una gran biblioteca circular, el contenido de los estantes variaba según detrás de cuál asiento se hallaba. 

Tras uno de color azul vaporoso, libros y elementos de Astronomía y apuntes. Detrás del de color rojo escarlata, cajas con etiquetas que decían cosas como: "Polvo de comezón" o "Píldoras ácidas"; tras el verde jade, frascos llenos de cosas extrañas y jaulas; y detrás del amarillo canario, registros, libros de pedagogía, mapas y carpetas. En la mesa, en cambio, estaba tallado el escudo del colegio Hogwarts.

– ¿Alguien me puede decir qué es esto?  

–Ni idea–dijo Lucy.

De repente, una voz, casi fantasmal, se oyó. Susurraba un nombre.

–_Oralie_... _Oralie_... _Oralie_...

–­ ¿Q–que pasa?–tartamudeó Harry.

–No lo sé–dijo Lucy, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Una décima de segundo después, otra voz, pero esta vez de hombre empezó a decir en voz apenas aludible.

­­­­–Oralie... sal de tu prisión... despierta...–Una tercera voz, dulce y femenina, empezó a hablar; formando, entre las tres, un coro.

–Te necesitamos alerta... Oralie... debes ayudar a la Orden y a los restauradores...–Las voces se fueron apagando hasta desaparecer por completo. Cuando todo fue silencio, alguien porfirió un gemido. Era Alexis.

–Ginny, por favor...

– ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!–preguntó Harry, muy asustado.  

Lucy se acercó hacia ella, hizo algo con su mano, y se tranquilizó.    

No le pasa nada grave. –Dijo ella–Sólo está inconsciente. Harry, ¿te importaría cargar a Ginny?–dijo Lucy, guiñándole un ojo.

–No, no me molesta, Lucy. –respondió éste. Tomó a Ginny con suavidad y la cargó. Harry la contempló por un instante; parecía un ángel.

– ¿Listos? ¡Vamos!–dijo Alexis. Salieron de la sala y dieron en un pasillo.   

Al instante siguiente, una luz cegadora resplandeció a lo lejos; una música vagamente conocida inundó el desierto corredor; y un borrón escarlata salió de la nada. Después de unos segundos, un ave se acercó revoloteando hacia ellos.

– ¡Fawkes!–musitó Harry.

­­­– ¡Volviste!–chilló Lucy– ¿Te envía tu dueño?

Fawkes asintió.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer?­– dijo ella. El ave formó con sus alas un círculo.  

–Parece... parece que vamos a tener que ponernos en círculo los tres.

Ellos (incluyendo a Ginny) se tomaron de las manos, formando la figura que Lucy les había indicado. Fawkes se puso en el centro y batió las alas. 

Inmediatamente todo se volvió borroso. Harry veía pasar manchas grandes y voluminosas. El cabello de Ginny se revolvía. Sentía que todos estaban allí, pero no los podía ver. 

Al rato todo se volvió nítido. Cayeron suavemente en el vestíbulo, si lastimarse. Dejó a Ginny en el suelo y se incorporó. Lucy y Alexis estaban acariciando las plumas de Fawkes.

– ¿Dónde estamos?–dijo Harry, mientras levantaba a Ginny, que seguía inconsciente.

–Retornamos al presente, Harry. –le contestó Alexis. Un débil gemido se escuchó, Ginny se había despertado. Se sonrojó al ver a Harry. Éste la ayudó a incorporarse.

– ¿Qué pasó?–murmuró.

–Te desmayaste–dijo Lucy–Pero ya hemos regresado.   

De repente, el profesor Dumbledore apareció, seguido de Snape y McGonagall. La profesora McGonagall corrió hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny. Fawkes, por su parte, voló hacia Dumbledore, quién lo recibió sonriendo.

–Albus, ¿traigo a la señora Pomfrey?–dijo la profesora McGonagall. 

–No será necesario, Minerva–respondió Dumbledore–Harry y los demás irán por su cuenta. Pero avísale de todas maneras.

–Severus, ve a buscar a Sophie. –le dijo Dumbledore a Snape.

–Chicos–dijo, dirigiéndose a Lucy, Alexis, Ginny y Harry–necesito hablar con ustedes un momento en mi despacho.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho, del que sólo Harry conocía el camino exacto. La entrada estaba custodiada por una gárgola de piedra que (según Harry) en ocasiones podía ser más linda que la cara de Snape.

– ¡Tarta de crema!–dijo Dumbledore. Era la contraseña, dado que al instante, la gárgola les cedió el paso. 

Después de que la escalera los elevara, penetraron en el despacho. Al parecer, todo estaba igual que el año anterior; pensó Harry. Pero había alguien más allí, con ellos. Sentada en una silla, la profesora Sophie Dainiwano los miraba gravemente. Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer más asientos; dónde Harry y los demás chicos se acomodaron. Dumbledore se sentó en otra silla, ubicada detrás de su escritorio; con las patas que terminaban en sendas garras.

–Necesitaría que me expliquen que pasó en cuanto desaparecieron.­–dijo Dumbledore.

Lucy le contó al profesor Dumbledore todo lo sucedido a partir de ese momento. Nadie la interrumpió, sólo cuando mencionó el encuentro con Riddle. 

–Señorita Méndez, ¿dice que el Señor Riddle les lanzó un maleficio? Supongo que conoce los riesgos de ese tropiezo.

–Sí, Profesor, los conozco. –dijo Lucy–Intenté repararlo borrándole la memoria... No estoy muy segura de que haya funcionado.

–Una salida bastante ingeniosa, Señorita Méndez. Es muy probable que surgiera efecto.

Ella siguió explicando hasta el final. Cuando terminó su relato, Dumbledore se dirigió a la profesora Dainiwano.

– ¿Qué crees que haya podido causar todo esto, Sophie?

–Es posible, Albus, que la súbita desaparición de Méndez y sus compañeros se deba a la convocación de algún tipo de "espíritu" oscuro; dado el hecho de que sólo ellos quedaran aprisionados.

– ¿Y la transportación al pasado?

–Eso es una cuestión muy interesante. Como relató la Señorita Méndez; tal vez al convocar a un atributo de un elemento principal debilitara al "espíritu", pero, lo más extraño radica en la acción sorpresiva de (en vez de devolverlos y desaparecer), que éste los llevara cincuenta años en el pasado... 

–Sophie, ¿te importaría llevar a la señorita Weasley a la enfermería?–dijo Dumbledore. Ella se fue con Ginny, que tenía un aspecto debilitado. Cuando la profesora se fue, Dumbledore se dirigió a Harry, Alexis y Lucy.

–Espero que todavía tengan energías para oírme. Hay algunas precauciones que deben tener en cuenta. Primero, eviten ir solos por los pasillos; segundo; no se alejen mucho de los profesores; y tercero, no salgan del colegio después de terminada la hora de cenar. ¿Entendido?

–Bueno. Harry, señor Euquia ya pueden ir a su sala común–les indicó Dumbledore, luego de que les escuchara–Tengo que intercambiar algunas palabras con la señorita.

Harry bajó la escalera, sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo estaría Ginny? Pero realmente, su mente volaba hacia Lucy. No le gustaba... pero algo en él parecía saltar de alegría al oírla. Era bastante inteligente, y la forma en que había parado el maleficio... ¿Podría ser ella un mortífago? Aunque era amigable, a él le parecía que debía esconder algunas cosas; dado que cuando él le preguntó acerca de sus padres, no lo oyó.

–Hola, Harry...–Alexis intentaba llamar su atención– ¡Harry!

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué?–obviamente el chico estaba más que confundido.

–Te estaba diciendo que voy a esperar a Lucy acá abajo. ¿Me escuchaste?

 –Sí, sí...–contestó vagamente, mientras continuaba su camino hacia la sala común. No tardó en volver a pensar. ¿Qué era eso de los _espíritus? ¿Y qué significaba eso de "magia ordinaria" y "magia antigua"? ¿Y no se suponía que no se podía hacer magia sin una varita? ¿Y quién era Oralie? ¿Y qué era esa sala? ¿Y porqué sólo Ginny se había desmayado? ¿Y por qué...?_

Había llegado al cuadro de la dama gorda, que ocultaba la sala común de Gryffindor de los demás. 

– ¿Contraseña?–le dijo ella, cuando lo vio.

"¡Oh, no!", pensó Harry. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál era la contraseña de ese curso escolar. Afortunadamente, la ayuda no tardó en llegar. El mismo ser que había visto segundos antes, cuando entró en el Gran Salón, se encontraba allí.

– ¿Necesita algo?–preguntó el ser. Su voz era calurosa, afable y dulce. 

–Sí. No conozco la contraseña de mi casa ¿Podría ayudarme?– dijo Harry.

–Está usted intentando ingresar a la sala común de Gryffindor, señor. ¿Pertenece a esta casa, señor?

–Sí–dijo Harry– Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

–Mi nombre es Sammy, señor; Guardián Esmeralda al servicio de la casa Gryffindor.

–Ah–Harry recordó que Lucy le había dicho que los guardianes esmeraldas se ocupaban de cuidar lugares importantes. Supuso que velarían las entradas a las casas. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia Sammy, estaba preguntándole algo a la dama gorda.

–Señora, ¿este chico pertenece a la casa Gryffindor?

– ¡Por supuesto, Sammy!–contestó ella. 

–Gracias, señora–se volvió hacia Harry y le contestó–Señor, la contraseña por ahora es _"luna nueva"_.

–Gracias, Sammy–cuando dijo eso, Hermione apareció, seguida por Alexis y Lucy.

– ¡Por fin te encuentro, Harry!–dijo Hermione, sin aliento–Ron está desesperado, está buscando a Ginny.

–Ginny está en la enfermería. La Señora Pomfrey debe estar atendiéndola ahora. –respondió Harry.

–Será mejor que entre, Prefecta Granger–Sammy le decía esto a Hermione. Harry, Alexis y Lucy se sorprendieron.

– ¿"_Prefecta Granger_"?–Repitió Alexis– ¿Hermione...?

– ¿Acaso sos prefecta...?–dijo Lucy.

–Eh... Sí–dijo, ella, algo cohibida–Sammy, no es necesario que lo digas.

–Discúlpeme, señorita Granger–y se fue.

– ¿Contraseña?–dijo la señora gorda de nuevo.

–"Luna nueva"–dijo Lucy. –El cuadro giró sobre sus goznes, y les dejó acceder a la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry y Alexis subieron a su dormitorio, que en la puerta exhibía un cartel con la leyenda "Quinto curso". Harry se puso el pijama y se tiró en su cama adoselada. Un leve golpe sordo le indicó que Alexis también se había desplomado en ella.

– ¡Qué cosa!– suspiró Alexis– Y pensar que pasó mi primer día.   

–Mañana empezará la rutina diaria–dijo Harry. –Y a propósito, ¿cómo llegaste? Si no sabías el camino...

– Nos fue a ayudar la "sabelotodo"–dijo Alexis, obviamente refiriéndose a Hermione–. Hasta mañana Harry.

–Hasta mañana–dijo Harry. Y se durmió.

_PD.: El capítulo 7 es una sopresita! Sólo les adelanto algo: a los fanáticos de Lucy _(¬¬Sybill)_ les va a gustar! ¡Y bromas, bromas! Bye, bye! ^-^_


	7. Qué le pasa a Lucy?

Capítulo 7: ¿Qué le pasa a Lucy? 

Aquella mañana, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Dean y Alexis discutían sobre fútbol. Al parecer, estaban hablando sobre el desarrollo los campeonatos nacionales, etc, etc...

– ¿No pueden dejar de hablar sobre ese deporte?–Dijo Ron, mientras untaba mermelada en una gran tostada– No tiene nada de excitante, ¿O sí?–Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Dean y Alexis defendieron sus gustos de una manera que asustó a todos los presentes.

– ¡ES MUY INTERESANTE!–Chillaron a coro. La tostada que el chico tenía en su mano se cayó, manchando su túnica. Parecía que Ron quería contestarles, pero algo lo detuvo. Lucy blandió el horario delante de su larguísima nariz.

– ¿Lo vas a agarrar o no?–dijo ella– Decidete rápido, que no tengo todo el día.

Ron tomó el horario de mala gana. Del otro lado de la mesa, Harry pegó un resoplido.

–Ron, ¿trajiste la almohada?–dijo Harry.

– ¿Por?

–Porque esta tarde hay adivinación. –Contestó Harry. –A propósito, te ensuciaste. –Lucy agitó su varilla y dijo: "¡Cleetto!". La mancha, al instante, desapareció.

– ¿El encantamiento quitamanchas, Lucy?–le preguntó Hermione.

–Sí–contestó ésta– Hablando de Roma, si no se apuran vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase...

En ese momento, llegó el correo. Las lechuzas penetraron por las ventanas superiores. Dejaron sus paquetes sobre sus destinatarios y se marcharon. Neville recibió un Howler de su abuela. Se había olvidado tres libros, el caldero y su varita. Un gran pájaro color negro azabache dejó una carta para Lucy, mas ninguno lo notó.

–Veamos–dijo Alexis, mirando el horario–Hoy tenemos primero Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (¡con Slytherin!), después trasformaciones, (una hora cada uno) y luego Adivinación. 

–Entonces vamos yendo–finalizó Harry. Los seis tomaron sus mochilas y emprendieron camino.

–Y te olvidaste Pociones, en la última hora... con Slytherin _otra vez_–finalizó Alexis.

–_Yuk__!–dijeron a coro Harry y Ron. Definitivamente, Pociones en la última hora no era la mejor manera de terminar el lunes.___

–El aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se encuentra del otro lado del castillo, –dijo Ron– supongo que tardaremos bastante...

– ¡Miren allá!–dijo Lucy. Un cuadro grande estaba cerca de ellos. Estaba titulado "Hogwarts, 105 D.C." Los escudos de las cuatro casas estaban en el centro; abajo, cuatro nombres. 

– ¿Qué dice?–Quiso saber Ron.

–No tengo idea, no lo entiendo–respondió Lucy. Retomaron en silencio la marcha hacia la torre.

En el pasillo que tomaban para llegar al aula se encontraron con Draco Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas.

–Vaya, vaya muchachos. ¡Pero miren quienes están aquí! Potter, la sangre-sucia, y el perdedor–dijo Malfoy, más despectivo que nunca.

– ¡LÁRGATE, MALFOY!–Saltó Ron, rojo de la furia. Hermione y Harry lo agarraron de la túnica, para que no le diera una trompada a Malfoy.

Un cuarto, que ninguno conocía, también habló.

–Y parece que también está la escoria porteña... la huérfana y el imbécil.

Lucy y Alexis reconocieron a éste último.

–Parece que hay mucha peste por acá...–dijo Lucy, con bastante sarcasmo en su voz–. Creí que te habían expulsado, _Zabini._

– ¿_Blaise__ Zabini?– inquirió Hermione. Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban atónitos la escena, Alexis se vengó._

– ¿A cuántos del Ministerio sobornó tu papi? Que yo me acuerde, cuando Álinez te expulsó de colegio, tu ficha ingresó al _Registro de Alumnos Peligrosos_...

–Mejor mira con quién te metes, Euquia. No querrás que el Señor Tenebroso le haga algo a tu querido papá... ¿o sí?

A Hermione se le ocurrió algo.

–Zabini, Malfoy, algo más que digan y lo lamentarán.

– ¡Mira como tiemblo, sangre-sucia!–dijeron los advertidos a coro.

– ¡Diez puntos menos a Slyherin por faltar el respeto a la autoridad!–dijo Hermione, llena de satisfacción. – ¡Y la próxima serán más!

Los chicos empezaron a reír. Malfoy, Zabini y los demás estaban enojadísimos. Y, sorpresivamente, Malfoy sacó su varita mágica.

– ¡Pagarás por esto, sangre sucia!–Gritó. Y de improviso, dijo:

– ¡_Incendio_!

Todos, sorprendidos, no alcanzaron a reaccionar. Salvo Lucy, quien con un rápido movimiento de varita detuvo las llamas.

– ¡_R__eflect__ Incendio!_

Las flamas cambiaron de dirección, dirigiéndose a Malfoy. En consecuencia, rápidamente se retiró el grupito agresor, con Malfoy a la cabeza, cuya túnica empezaba a humear. __

En ese momento, la profesora Sophie Dainiwano abrió la puerta del aula que estaba al lado de ellos. Seguramente, los chillidos de Malfoy la habían tomado por sorpresa.

– ¿Sucede algo, chicos?–inquirió.

–Nada importante, profesora, no se preocupe–dijo Hermione.

–Entonces vayan a su próxima clase, falta muy poco para que comience...

Los cinco agradecieron a la profesora Sophie por avisarles, y salieron corriendo al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En el camino, siguieron comentando la "hazaña" de Lucy.

– ¡Grande, Lucy! Hace mucho que no veo a Malfoy tan enojado–dijo Ron, tapándose la boca con la mano.

–Cuando llegue al aula (si es que sigue corriendo así) va a tener la mitad de la túnica quemada, si es que puede detener el hechizo– estimó Lucy.

– ¿Por qué?–preguntó Harry.

– Porque es un fuego mágico–Respondió Hermione, casi inmediatamente–. _Un elemento mágico sólo se detiene con otro de su misma índole._ ¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerden nada del año pasado?

–En otras palabras, tendremos un "pollito empapado"–Resumió Lucy.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas

– ¿Y vieron la cara de Zabini? La última vez que lo vi así fue cuando Álinez le dijo que estaba expulsado–dijo Alexis, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Ya conocían a Blaise? ¿Cómo es eso de que lo _expulsaron_?–Preguntó Harry. Lucy explicó.

–Blaise Zabini era compañero nuestro. Dos meses después de haber entrado en primero, dejó a uno de tercero en la enfermería, con vómito, diarrea, etc...

– ¿Qué le dio?– dijo Hermione.

–Una poción llamada "Aliento _Draconis". Si no lo saben, esa poción está prohibida, por resolución ministerial internacional. Si te pescan con esa encima, la pena es de perpetua en Domuyo._

– ¿_Domuyo_?– dijeron Harry y Ron.

–La cárcel de los magos. Se dice que se encuentra en la cima de una montaña, que (según cuenta una leyenda) está en algún lugar del sur, donde sólo pueden llegar los hombres(o mujeres) que "ejerzan la verdadera justicia". El nombre (me parece) lo tomaron del Volcán Domuyo, pero no sé porqué...–respondió Hermione.

Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta.

– Entonces ¿qué le hicieron a Blaise?

–Como era menor de edad, no lo podían mandar a prisión. Entonces lo expulsaron. –Dijo Alexis–Y para asegurarse, le abrieron un expediente en el Registro de Alumnos Peligrosos. –Al ver la expresión de desconcierto en Harry, agregó–Ya saben, un registro en donde figuran los chicos que no pueden ingresar a la escuela nuevamente. Pero el registro es nacional, así que seguro que no rige en otros países...

Llegaron al aula cinco minutos antes, pero no eran los únicos ansiosos: casi todos los de su curso estaban allí, intentando deducir quien sería el profesor.

– ¿No tienen ni idea de quién será?–murmuró Lucy por lo bajo.

–Parece que no.

– ¡Ojalá que no sea Snape!–Deseó Ron– ¿Te imaginas teniéndolo en pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

–No creo que sea él–Observó Lucy inteligentemente–Dumbledore nos anunció que llegaría hoy, y si el profesor fuera Snape, Dumbledore lo habría dicho.

– ¡Bien dicho!–Le alabó Harry, mientras Lucy se ponía roja.

–No es nada... A propósito, Alexis, los chicos nos mandaron carta– Anunció Lucy sorpresivamente, para cambiar de tema.

– ¿De verdad?–preguntó Ron– ¡Léanla!

Lucy sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino doblado y empezó a leer.

Chicos,

¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Tenemos una sorpresa para darles ¡Uno profesor se va para su colegio! Me enteré cuando paseaba: pasé cerca de la oficina de Mateo y lo oí hablar sobre eso con alguien, decía que él uno de los profesores tendría que ver a Dumbledore en el transcurso de este año. ¿No es raro?  ¿Es lindo Hogwarts? No creo que sea mejor que acá. En los últimos días, la profesora de Adivinación y un superior de séptimo (Ala Este) aparecieron heridos de gravedad. Aún no se sabe cómo llegaron a ese estado. Lo raro es que donde los hallaron estaba escrito en la pared más cercana:

_"La oscuridad pronto cubrirá las esperanzas con su manto de tormentos. El fin de Oralie y de la Orden del Fénix se acerca con rapidez."_

¿Podrían averiguar sobre esto?

¡Gracias!

P.D.: ¡Nos están reventando con las pruebas de fin de año! Creo que me llevo otra vez Historia de la Magia...

–Menudo problema–Murmuró Alexis, preocupado.

–"_El fin de Oralie y de la Orden del Fénix se acerca con rapidez"_–Repitió Hermione–Creo haber leído algo sobre eso...

–La profesora Silvina y un superior del ala Este... ¿no será Guillermo?–Dijo Lucy, horrorizada.

–Ojalá que no–le respondió Alexis–Le debemos mucho al pobre Guille...

– ¿Y qué es eso de "los restauradores"?–Quiso saber Ron.

– "Oralie"–Musitó Harry– ¿No será...?

De repente, Harry se acordó de algo.

–Lucy, ¿recuerdas ayer a la noche, cuando entramos en ese cuarto extraño?–Dijo con rapidez–Las voces que oímos allí dijeron "Oralie, debes ayudar a la Orden y la los Restauradores". ¿No crees que se referían a...?

Lucy entendió de inmediato.

– ¡Claro! ¡Alexis, debemos investigar!–Anunció con energía. – ¡A la tarde vamos a la biblioteca!

Hermione no se quedó atrás.

–Yo los ayudaré–les comentó–conozco la biblioteca como la palma de mi mano.

–Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?–Le preguntó Ron, ya que Hermione nunca investigaba sobre algo que no fuese para un trabajo práctico. En ese mismo momento se oyó la campana.

–Y ahí viene "el grupete del pollito empapado"...–anunció Ron, refiriéndose a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini. 

Todos los Gryffindor estallaron en risitas al ver a Malfoy, quien estaba realmente empapado. Pero Lucy había fallado con su pronóstico: sólo se le había quemado el borde de la túnica.

– ¡Qué lástima!–Se lamentó Ron.

–La próxima uso un encantamiento más fuerte, Ron. –Le prometió Lucy. – Aunque también podrían ser los _magical__ targets... ¡Si, eso es! ¡La próxima, blancos mági...!_

Se calló de repente. Todos miraron a Lucy, desconcertados. Hermione se atrevió a seguir la dirección de los ojos de la chica, que miraban horrorizados a la puerta, para encontrarse con...

– ¡Profesor Lupin!–dijo Harry, alegre.

– ¿_Lupin_?–murmuró Lucy. Había algo en su voz que los desconcertó a todos.

El profesor Lupin detuvo su mirada en Lucy, antes de entrar al aula.

***

– ¡Estuvo buenísima la clase!–dijo Alexis una hora después, cuando todos los de quinto salían del aula.

– ¿Y tú qué opinas, Lucy?–quiso saber Hermione.

– ¿Eh, yo? ¿Me hablás a mí?–murmuró Lucy.

–Sí, a ti–respondió Hermione.

–Pues, no sé, Hermilu. A mí me gustó mucho Re... la clase, quiero decir–contestó Lucy atropelladamente, al tiempo que sus mejillas empezaban a despedir calor.

– ¿Estás bien?–se preocupó Alexis. –No tendrás fiebre, ¿no?

–Quién, ¿yo?–dijo Lucy, mientras empezaban a subir la escalera –Yo nunca me enfermo ni me accidento. ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca!–Y cuando dijo esto, tropezó con un escalón falso.

¡Whimp! La bolsa de Lucy salió volando por el golpe. ¡Splash! ¡Glub! ¡Crash! Los tinteros golpearon el suelo y se rompieron en mil pedazos, manchando los zapatos con tinta roja, negra, y multicolor; los libros cayeron con un ruido sordo y a los más viejos se le salieron algunas hojas; y la pobre Lucy terminó con media pierna estancada en el escalón.

– ¿¡Lucy, estás bien!?–chillaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alexis.

– ¿A esto llaman estar bien?–chilló indignada la chica. Entre Ron y Harry le ayudaron a sacar el pie, mientras que Alexis la miraba más que sorprendido.

– ¿Te estarán echando un maleficio?–preguntó Alexis.

– ¡Es imposible!–chilló la chica, mientras recogía sus libros– ¡Siempre tengo activada mi defensa! ¡Siempre!

– ¿Defensa?–repitió Ron.

–Defensa Espiritual–respondió Alexis. –Es Magia Antigua de Primer Nivel. Y, Lucy, me parece que esta vez te olvidaste.

– ¡No importa! ¡La voy a activar ahora!

–No, no y no. –Intervino Hermione–Está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos.

–Espíritus que pro... ¿está prohibido?–dijo Lucy.

–Sí. ¡Y yo me encargaré de que las reglas sean cumplidas!–Respondió Hermione con orgullo, señalando su insignia de prefecto.

–Uh. Ya empezamos con la "Prefecto-manía"–murmuró Alexis.

– ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Miren la hora!–dijo Lucy, ya histérica para esos momentos– ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a Trasformaciones! T-T

–Eso sí que es terrible–dijo Ron, y continuaron su marcha.

El día continuó bastante malo para Lucy. Al mal humor y los accidentes (cosas que, según Alexis, eran muy poco frecuentes en ella) le siguieron el hecho de estar en la luna durante casi todas las clases, olvidarse las cosas y (para colmo de males) seru regañada constantemente. Harry y Ron no podían entender cómo Lucy se horrorizaba con eso, pero cuando Alexis les contó que ella era la mejor alumna del curso en su otro colegio, le pudieron comprender.

–Waaaaaaa!–Gritó Lucy por enésima vez– ¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A POCIONES!

–Oh, oh. Mejor vayamos yendo–dijo Harry–nuestro profesor de Pociones, Snape, es terrible.

–Te olvidaste siniestro, tenebroso, malhumorado, injusto, desgraciado, tarado, inútil, cruel, malicioso...–empezó Ron a enumerar.

– ¡Olvidate de eso, Ron, por favor!–chilló Lucy– ¡No puedo llegar tarde a ninguna clase!

–Dios, hoy sí que está mal–murmuró Alexis– encima que Hermilu no está...

–Es verdad, creo que tenía Aritmancia...–recordó Harry.

Lucy no escuchó a ninguno y salió en una carrera desenfrenada hacia el salón de Pociones. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino retrocedió y dijo.

–Pero... ¿no saben dónde es el salón? ^^U

Ron puso carita de exasperación u_u U

–Mejor vamos todos juntos...–respondió Harry.

Cuando llegaron al salón de pociones, ya estaba Snape. El profesor los miró con una expresión maligna en su rostro, dándole a Harry una muestra gratis de su "super mirada de odio versión 5 mejorada".

– ¿"Eso" es el profesor?–le preguntó en voz bajita Lucy a Alexis, en un obvio español.

–Bueno, bueno. Parece que Potter y su escolta no pueden ni siquiera llegar a tiempo a sus clases...–dijo Snape, haciendo una mueca horrible. Los Slytherins rieron a coro. Lucy adoptó una expresión sorprendentemente desafiante.

–Si hubiera sabido antes que ESTO era la clase de pociones no me habría tomado la molestia de venir–le espetó de una manera formidable. Desde su asiento, Hermione la miró sorprendida. Algunos Gryffindors aplaudieron la respuesta de Lucy. Mientras tanto, Snape perforó a la chica con sus ojos tenebrosamente negros, mas nada pasó. Nunca jamás, en sus casi veinte años de docencia en el colegio, ningún alumno se había enfrentado de esa manera.

–Si desea tanto irse, señorita, ahí tiene la puerta–le espetó Snape con verdadera rabia. Una rabia que no mostraba desde sus días como estudiante, cuando los Marauders le hacían una buena, BUENA broma. Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron observaban atónitos la escena. Alexis, por su parte, no se inmutó: Lucy solía hacer lo mismo con sus enemigos en la otra escuela, eso sí, la chica tenía que estar verdaderamente enojada. Sin embargo, el profesor se contentó con decir–Por ahora, serán veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, y la próxima vez será una detención.

El resto de la clase trascurrió con normalidad. Bueno, con la normalidad típica de una clase de Pociones. Para cuando hubo terminado el día, Snape había sacado en total 60 puntos de Gryffindor y otorgado 80 a los Slytherins. Mientras salían del aula, Hermione reprendía acaloradamente a Lucy.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?–le decía–.

–Haciéndolo–respondió tranquila la aludida.

– ¡Pero hemos perdido 60 puntos en tan sólo UNA HORA!–murmuró Ron. – ¿Cómo rayos piensas recuperarlos?

 – ¡Ah! Eso corre por mi cuenta–respondió Lucy, como si nada–. Ya verán, el miércoles estaremos a la cabeza del marcador.

– ¿Querés que te de una mano?–preguntó Alexis.

–Dejá. Esto es un reto personal–le respondió la chica.

***

Bien entrada la noche de ese lunes, una sombra oscura merodeaba los corredores del castillo. La misteriosa personita subió las escaleras de una torre en desuso, hasta llegar a una puerta. La persona se bajó una capa de su cabeza: era Lucy. La chica, sin miedo alguno, golpeó la vieja puerta con su varita mágica.

–_Dissendium__!–murmuró la chica. La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y Lucy penetró en su interior._

Si no hubiera sido porque estaba lejísimo de su sala común, se habría pensado que era un cuarto más. En efecto, la salita a la que Lucy acababa de entrar era una réplica perfecta de los dormitorios de la torre Gryffindor. La chica se acomodó en uno de los cómodos sillones que rodeaban a un estandarte que ostentaba una leyenda: "El escondite de los Marauders".

"Ah, hace tanto tiempo que no volvía acá..."–pensaba la chica mientras unas velas se encendían. Lucy se levantó y sacó de un estante un álbum de fotos. Decía

_"Archivo de travesuras: 1964-1970"_

_Protagonizado por: Prongs, Wormnail, Padfoot, Moony y Lince._

_Ideas generales: los cuatro._

_Fotógrafo oficial: Wormnail._

_Notas al pie: Lince._

_Dedicatorias: dedicado a las próximas generaciones de quebrantadores de reglas. ¡Para que vean cómo se divertía la gente en la prehistoria! ^^ (Padfoot)._

_Si quieren hacer algunas de estas proezas, ¡primero recuerden que existe algo llamado "derechos de autor"! (Lince)_

_Para que siempre se recuerde cómo me ayudaron mis tres mejores amigos. (Moony)_

_Hmmm__... si alguien quiere reírse un rato LAAAARGO, ¡esta es la solución! (Prongs)_

"Ja. Cuando pensamos en esto, nunca creímos que pudiera servir..."–, pensó Lucy. –"Ya pasaron más de 20 años desde nuestra última aventura..."

De repente, unos pasos se escucharon. Lucy se puso su capa con rapidez y se escondió en un rincón. Entonces otra persona entró al cuarto, y Lucy tuvo que tragarse el grito de horror: Moony.

"De seguro está buscando nuestro álbum"–pensó Lucy, muerta de los nervios. –"¡Dios! Por qué tuve que sacarlo"

Sorpresivamente, a Lucy se le ocurrió una idea.

"Distrae a mi enemigo con tu brisa helada... _Kaze__!"_

El Remus Lupin dio media vuelta y se dirigió en dirección a la ventana más cercana, la cual (para suerte de Lucy) estaba bastante lejos de donde estaba ella. Aprovechando eso, la chica no tardó en huir de ahí, y no paró de correr hasta que llegó a su habitación en la torre Gryffindor.


	8. Caos en la clase de vuelo y algo más

_Sí, sí. Sé que me tardé una eternidad, pero estuve tan llena de cosas por hacer que no tuve ni tiempo para escribir... No se olviden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios a mi mail (nadiaginny@aol.com) o por la forma habitual. Bueno, después de TAAAAANTO tiempo de espera, llega el..._

Capítulo 8: caos en la clase de vuelo 

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se caía de sueño. Sabía que había sido muy imprudente de su parte escaparse del dormitorio, pero aquella noche había sentido una fuerza descomunal rondando por el colegio. Sabía también que había sido una verdadera estúpida al contestarle a Snape en su propia clase, pero... ¡se lo tenía TAN merecido! Durante muchísimos años el tipo se la había pasado molestándola, ella no podía perder la oportunidad de cantarles las cuarenta con su muy personal estilo. Pero claro, el tipo ahora se iba a vengar de una manera que ella nunca olvidaría... por lo que debería de sufrir. Y en cuanto a Moony, ella ya se las arreglaría para encontrarlo en un momento libre, y así poder hablar con él. Por ahora, era más importante cuidar a Harry de Voldemort que el castigo que Snape le pudiera dar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar se encontró con una Hermione bastante preocupada.

–Lucy, ¿dónde estabas? Ya es hora de desayunar.

–Ok –Bostezó y dijo– Ya voy. –"Esa presencia parece que desapareció, pero puede regresar en cualquier momento. No creo que sea lo suficiente peligroso como para contárselo al profesor Dumbledore, puedo haberlo confundido con los poderes de la profesora Dainiwano, o con el de Dumbledore mismo. No, mientras no signifique una amenaza para mi misión y para Harry no me voy a preocupar demasiado".

***

– ¡VAMOS, VAMOS! ¡Muevan esos pies, que llegamos tarde a la clase de Dainiwano!

–Vos tenés la culpa, Lucy, ¡esto te pasa por levantarte tarde!

– ¡Apúrense!–chilló Lucy de vuelta, obviando el acertado comentario de Alexis.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la primera clase de Magia Antigua, materia que impartía Sophie Dainiwano (ver capítulo 5, Carta desde Argentina). La profesora llegó ni bien tocó el timbre. Sus ojos color castaño almendrado combinaban con su cabello del mismo color, ondulado. Cuando terminó de pasar lista, miró a sus alumnos.

–Magia antigua–comenzó– abarca todas las variaciones que puede tener la magia en distintas partes del mundo; ya sea mediante tradición oral, tradiciones o encantamientos. Estas variaciones se las conoce como TMR: Técnicas Mágicas Regionales. En esta materia, llamada en otros países "Magia no Convencional" o "Magia Regional", se suele ver técnicas del continente perteneciente al colegio, dada la gran cantidad de TMR que hay en el mundo. Señorita Méndez, ¿qué tipo de TMR aprendió en su colegio?

–Dominación de elementos básicos, percepción de presencias y círculo mágico–respondió Lucy.

–Ya veo... Supongo que usted y el señor Eluquia estaban en 2do año, ¿no?

–Así es, profesora–respondió Alexis– Este era nuestro 2do en Magia Antigua.

–Perfecto–murmuró la profesora antes de proseguir con su lección–. Dada la peligrosa situación que pasa el mundo mágico, pasaremos casi por alto el primer año, en el que generalmente se ve más historia que otra cosa. Empezaremos por las técnicas de defensa básicas. Según me ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore, hace más de 50 años que esta materia no se enseñaba en Hogwarts; así que no pasarán de curso sin los conocimientos básicos sobre esta materia. Tengan en cuenta que esta materia sólo la tenían los alumnos de la academia de Aurors, por consiguiente, no se asusten ni desesperen si no les sale nada en los primeros meses. Copien lo que escribiré en el pizarrón y luego abran el libro en la página 10.

A este comentario le siguió un concierto formado por el rasgar de las plumas y el suave susurro de los pergaminos al cerrarse.

–Profesora, ¿cómo se abre el libro?–preguntó una Hufflepuff de 4to año.

–A eso iba, señorita Adams. Saquen todos sus libros, por favor.

Los chicos obedecieron en silencio.

–Como sabrán, para practicar los TMR se necesita cierto poder mágico; es por eso que todos los alumnos del colegio fueron examinados durante las vacaciones. Algo tan simple como abrir este libro puede resultarle imposible a un brujo de nivel mágico común, pero no así para ustedes. Para abrir el libro, deben concentrar toda su energía en sólo esto. Miren fijamente al candado y concéntrense en su deseo.

Lucy y Alexis no tardaron nada en abrir el libro. Después le siguieron Ginny, Harry, y la chica de Hufflepuff; después lo lograron los demás chicos.

–Muy bien, excelente. Creía que tardarían un poco más, pero me equivoqué. Señorita Weasley, ¿podría leernos el primer párrafo?

Mientras Ginny leía lo que la profesora le había indicado, Harry empezaba a adormecerse. Cuando menos lo pensaba, cayó profundamente dormido.

Estaba en una pradera algo seca, con pastizales bajos y algún que otro árbol a la distancia. No muy cerca había algunas vacas pastando sin apuro. Entonces apareció una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad, galopando un caballo. La jovencita tenía su largo cabello castaño recogido en dos desprolijas trenzas, y el cansancio que su rostro reflejaba le hizo pensar a Harry que la chica había recorrido ya un largo trecho. En su hombro un ave completamente negra estaba posada.

–Aurelia–dijo la chica, dirigiéndose al ave– necesito que le envíes esto lo más rápido que puedas a Pancho, que está en Santa Rosa. Es demasiado peligroso que vayas al colegio. ¡Apuráte y encontrá al pibe! –Entonces el ave emprendió vuelo hasta perderse en el horizonte. Después de unos segundos apareció otro chico más pequeño, también montado en otro caballo.

– ¿Ya se lo mandaste, Glidi?–Preguntó el chico.

–Sí. Ojalá lo encuentre pronto, las cosas no andan nada bien.

– ¿Lo decís por esa marca?

–No me cae bien. ¿O alguna vez viste a un viejo cualquiera conjurar algo que asustara tanto a todo el pueblo? Constaza dice que no augura nada bueno.

– ¿Y el profesor...?

–No le ven ni el pelo. Desapareció cuando tenía que presentarse a los compensatorios.

El cielo se oscureció y Harry sintió que era trasportado a otro lugar. En efecto: ahora podía vislumbrar como la Marca Tenebrosa aparecía a lo lejos, encima de un castillo más pequeño que Hogwarts. Entonces una mujer salió del castillo, corriendo a más no poder.

– ¡Sandra!–gritó la mujer, dirigiéndose a una muchacha– ¿Qué está haciendo afuera?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué cree que hago?

–Entiéndalo, profesora, si se fue de esta manera es porque lo necesitan.

– ¿Acaso Mateo no sabe nada sobre esto?–preguntó la chica, con marcas evidentes de haber llorado por largo rato.

–Asuntos secretos y de extrema peligrosidad, Sandra. –Respondió con voz cortante la mujer– Ya lo sabes.

– ¿Pero puede haber algo más importante que Marainne?

–Claro que sí, profesora: el mismo Potter.

– ¡Pero Marainne es más importante! ¡Daniela no podrá con todo!

–La señorita Lagos tiene ahora la tutoría legal de Marainne, Muggle y mágica. Le aseguro que es capaz de cargar con esa gran responsabilidad ella sola.

La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio por un rato. Entonces la Marca apareció más nítida que antes. La vieja mujer dirigió con autoridad a la jovencita.

–Llévese a los del ala sur a un lugar seguro, Sandra.

–Pero, Irina...

–Llévatelos. Nosotros los cubriremos–contestó con valentía la mujer, mientras sacaba un paquete–Y entrégale esto a Daniela. –Al ver que la joven estaba a punto de llorar, la mujer le sonrió– No te preocupués, yo estoy orgullosa de luchar por este hermoso país.

–Entonces usted... ¿ya lo sabía?

–Sí. Ahora llévatelos, y no mires para atrás.

Una explosión sacudió todo el suelo, haciendo volar a decenas de pájaros que descansaban en los árboles cercanos. Sandra desapareció con un simple movimiento de su varita. Entonces, a Harry le empezó a arder la cicatriz. Pudo ver a la distancia una horda de Mortífagos acercándose al edificio, y a un reducido grupo de hechiceros listos para defender su colegio hasta dar su vida. Pero la cicatriz le dolía más y más...

– ¡Harry, Harry! Harry por favor, ¡DESPERTÁ!

Lucy lo sacudía con fuerza. A su lado estaba Alexis, con una cara de preocupación que daba miedo. La profesora Dainiwano lo miraba como el día que estuvieron en el despacho de Dumbledore.

–Señor Potter, ¿está bien?

–Creo que iré a la enfermería–contestó Harry, pasándose los dedos distraídamente por la cicatriz.

–De acuerdo, pero lo acompañarán Méndez y Euqiua. Tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejarlo andar solo por el colegio.

Salieron los tres del salón, Lucy y Alexis mirando a Harry con preocupación. 

– ¿Qué te pasó?–Preguntó Lucy cuando estuvieron seguros de que la profesora no los oiría.

–Nos asustaste a todos–agregó Alexis–. Te agarrabas la cabeza y no te veías bien...

–No me sentía para nada bien. –Respondió Harry–Me dolía la cicatriz y pude ver algo... no lo recuerdo bien, pero...

–Lo mejor es que veas a Dumbledore.

–Eso iba a hacer. Si le digo a la señora Pomfrey que me duele la cabeza, es capaz de hacerme descansar por el resto del mes.

En ese momento, se oyeron unos gritos. Los tres chicos se apresuraron a mirar por una de las ventanas, y vieron que los chicos de primer año estaban sobre sus escobas... y gritando.

– ¿Qué les pasa?–preguntó Alexis.

–Perdieron el control sobre sus escobas...–dedujo Harry. En ese momento Lucy ahogó un grito.

– ¡Hay una fuerza poderosa cerca!–dijo ella.

– ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!–Dijo Alexis, horrorizado al ver lo que les pasaba a los chicos, Sonia Malfoy entre ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry agitó su varita.

–_Accio!_–Dijo Harry. Segundos después aparecía volando su Saeta de Fuego. –Quédense aquí–les dijo Harry–Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda.

Alexis se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Harry volar, quien intentaba bajar a todos chicos que podía. Lucy estaba irritada.

– ¡WOW! ¿O no que Harry vuela re-bien? ¿Lucy? ¿Lucy?

"No voy a dejar que Harry se las arregle solas con tantos chicos", murmuraba la chica. – ¡Alexis!

– ¿Qué?–preguntó sorprendido el chico.

– ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, mirando a Harry como baboso el resto de tu vida?–le preguntó la chica con enojo.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué creés que soy? ¿Un tonto?

–Tonto no: tarado. –Miró a su compañero con una mirada socarrona e inteligente–Bueno, yo me voy a ayudarlo. ¡Chau!

Diciendo esto, la chica agitó su varita; y murmurando un _Accio!_ fuerte y claro, convocó una escoba, como había hecho Harry.

Ya en el aire, Harry estaba haciendo lo que podía. Entonces, una de las escobas se sacudió tan fuerte que su jinete cayó sin poder hacer nada. Harry miraba la escena horrorizado; ya que no podía hacer nada debido a que todavía tenía a un chico. Cuando pensó el que el chico no se salvaría, una ráfaga de viento extremadamente potente frenó la caída. Harry miró alrededor y vio a Lucy montada en otra escoba, ejecutando un hechizo raro.

–Yo me voy a encargar de él, Harry. ¡Dale!–le dijo la chica.

Las otras escobas empezaron a tirar a sus jinetes. Los dos chicos volaron como dos flechas borrosas por todo el campo; Lucy frenaba su caída y Harry los agarraba. Así los chicos fueron salvados uno por uno. Cuando hubieron bajado al último chico, apareció la profesora McGonagall super-rencotra enojada.

– ¡POTTER, MÉNDEZ!–Gritó la mujer, enojadísima. A su lado había una persona, arropada en una capa de viaje. – ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?

Harry sintió que se le caía el mundo a los pies. ¿Y ahora que le diría a McGonagall? Otra vez pareció como si Lucy leyera su pensamiento, porque ella respondió.

–Harry iba a ir a la enfermería, profesora.

–En ese caso, Potter, será mejor que vaya después; ya casi es el recreo. –La profesora estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó algo. –Algo más: Gryffindor recibirá 10 puntos por su acción, señores. Buenos días.

Justo entonces sonó la campana, anunciando el tan esperado recreo. Cuando los chicos estuvieron bien lejos de McGonagall, Harry porfirió un silbido.

–Uf, nos salvamos por un pelo–murmuró Harry.

–Sí. Yo pensé que no me iba a creer...–Dijo Lucy. –A propósito, sos muy bueno en la escoba. ¿Jugás Quidditch?

–Sí, en el equipo de mi casa–respondió Harry. –Pero tú también eres muy buena.

–Bah, yo soy mediocre en esto. –Dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con su mano–Mis compañeros de escuela son unos k-pos totales...–Cuando dieron vuelta la esquina, se encontraron con Alexis, quien rebosaba de felicidad.

– ¡Estuvieron geniales! ¿Y? ¿Se salvaron del castigo? 

–Ahá. ¿No viste a Hermilu?–dijo Lucy.

–Nop. ¿A que no sabés quién llegó recién?–dijo Alexis, con una cara super-recontra-mil alegre.

–No sé, decime.

– ¡Kouji, el profe de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

Lucy se quedó como un pez fuera del agua, boqueando.

– ¿De verdad?–preguntó ella, si poder creerlo.

–Ahá. Y...

– ¿Y qué, Alexis?–completó la chica, algo enojada.

– ¿No tendríamos que ir a buscar nuestras mochilas?–Quiso saber Harry.

–Upss! Sabía que me había olvidado de algo...–murmuró Lucy.

–Me parece que ya sé que te voy a regalar para Navidad–dijo Alexis con picardía.

***

– ¿Así que fue eso?

Ya era tarde. Harry, Lucy y Alexis estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, junto con Hermione y Ron. Harry ya les había contado lo que había visto durante la clase de Magia Antigua, y ahora estaban los cinco tratando de descifrar el significado de aquel sueño.

–Capaz que fue una visión–arriesgó Lucy–. Porque si hubiera sido un encantamiento la profe se habría dado cuenta...

–O en una especie de... trance–agregó Alexis.

– ¿Pero no puedes recordar nada de lo que soñaste?–preguntó Hermione.

–Recordar, sí; lo que no puedo es reconocerlo. –Respondió Harry–No estuve nunca en ese lugar...

–Todo esto me suena mal–murmuró Ron, que no había hablado casi nada (algo bastante raro en él).

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común, dejando entrar a una persona. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, ojos grises y (algo que lo hacía especial) cabello de color... ¡AZUL! Lucy y Alexis reconocieron al hombre y lo saludaron con afabilidad.

– ¡Profesor Kouji!

–Buenas tardes, Lucy, Alexis. Cuánto tiempo sin verlos.

– ¡Profe, sólo fueron tres meses!–dijo Alexis. – ¿Nos extrañó?

–Necesito que me acompañen, chicos. Usted también, señor Potter. –Dijo el hombre, con una seriedad que daba miedo e ignorando las preguntas de los chicos argentinos.

– ¿Sucede algo?–Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo con nosotros?–Tanteó Lucy.

–Me temo que sí. –Tomó aire y dijo, con un tono realmente triste. –Aparecieron los mortífagos en Argentina.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las dos manos, horrorizada. Lucy se puso seria y preocupada a la vez.

– ¿Y...?

–...Y atacaron la Regional Sur. No dejaron ni escombros de ella.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron de piedra. Lucy clavó la vista en el piso. Alexis no podía creerlo.

– ¿Y los chicos?–preguntó Alexis en voz extremadamente baja, temiendo lo peor.

–A eso iba. Vamos, Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes–Respondió el hombre. Mientras se alejaban, Lucy pensaba si parar.

"Entonces ya empezaron. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Para qué atacaron el colegio? ¿Nos estaban buscando a nosotros? O... ¿buscaban algo más? Sólo espero que todos estén bien. Glinda, Pancho, todos. Ahora tendré que empezar a buscar a los guardianes de verdad. Si no, quién sabe a quienes atacarán después."


End file.
